Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away Did You
by kazavid
Summary: When something goes wrong, Sheppard finds out just how deep his feelings for Alex go.  Sequel to Doppelgänger
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

**Date: **23rd September 2007**  
Author: **Kazavid**  
Chapter: **1/8**  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / OFC – Alexandra (from Doppelgänger / The Mating Instinct )**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me. **  
Summary: **When something goes wrong, Sheppard finds out just how deep his feelings for Alex go. ( Sequel to Doppelgänger )

Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

CHAPTER 1

Sheppard pulled his body back behind the tree, and watched as his prey moved through the woods. He smiled to himself, this was too easy he thought as his prey came closer to his position. But, just as he was preparing to pounce, they took off, at speed, in the opposite direction.

"Damn it." he cursed as he gave chase, jumping over several fallen tree stumps that where blocking his path.

He could see his prey just ahead of him, but then they vanished, he slowed down, his eyes searching to catch a glimpse of any movement. He caught a flash of colour through the trees and moved quietly towards it. But, his prey had seen him and was off running again, he was not about to give up.

Sheppard was breathing hard as he ran full pelt through the woods, he glanced to the side where he could see his prey, running almost parallel with him, but just out of reach, behind a line of trees. He grinned as he saw the long grass up ahead, this was his chance, and he was damn sure he was going to take it. There would be no getting away this time...

As he hit the long grass, the tall tendrils tangled around his thigh, dragging against him, causing his speed to slow fractionally. He ignored everything else and concentrated on his prey, who was now running just ahead of him. There were no trees to get in the way here, he could see that the distance between them was getting shorter.

He sped up as the grass he was running over became shorter, and now, his prey was almost within reach. Being on a slight incline gave him an opportunity and he took it, he dived, and caught his prey, he held on tightly, twisting his body so that he hit the floor first. They rolled down the hill and came to a sudden stop at the bottom.

Sheppard was breathing harshly, taking deep gulps of air in to his lungs, as he just lay there, holding on to his prey.

"Didn't think I'd let you get away this time, did you?" he asked between breaths.

"Who said I wanted to get away?" his prey questioned.

Sheppard smiled, and repositioned his body, to immobilize his prey more effectively.

"Oh god..., don't tell me he's at it again." McKay moaned, as he and Teyla, stumbled, across Sheppard and his prey.

"It's my day off McKay." Sheppard informed him, as he lifted his head up to glare at McKay.

"Then maybe you should be in your room, where there's a bed."

"Who needs a bed?"

"Not you, obviously." McKay said.

"Where's the problem?" Sheppard wanted to know.

"The problem is, it's been over six months and you still can't keep your hands off her." McKay told him.

Sheppard looked over at Teyla and grinned, then he looked down, he lowered his head and kissed his prey, lingeringly, and passionately.

"Do you have to do that while you have an audience?" McKay asked, sighing when Sheppard ignored him, and carried on kissing.

"We'll meet you back at the Jumper... when you've finished manhandling her." McKay told him, as he walked away, muttering about sex crazed pilots, and nymphomaniacs.

"Did he just call me a nymphomaniac?"

"Sounded like." Sheppard laughed. "Unless he was referring to you as the 'sex crazed pilot'"

"I'll give him 'nymphomaniac'."

"Before you do that... now that our 'audience' has gone, how about we..." Sheppard was just about to suggest making love.

"No, I am not going to sit in a Puddle Jumper, with McKay, while he moans about having to wait for us, all because you couldn't keep your hands off me." Alex laughed, and pushed at his shoulders.

"Fine, but I caught you, so you owe me a forfeit." he told her as he stood up, he reached down and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her before they followed Teyla and McKay back to the Jumper.

"That was quick." McKay muttered as Alex and Sheppard entered the Jumper.

Teyla smiled as Alex stuck her tongue out behind McKay's back, then Alex smiled when McKay turned to look at her. She actually liked McKay, even with his sarcastic comments, you always knew where you stood with him, and he treated everyone the same, disdainfully.

Sheppard glared at McKay's comment and sat in the pilots seat.

"You're the one who asked me to fly you out here." Sheppard reminded McKay.

"Yes, but I didn't ask for the 'peep show' now, did I."

Alex, and Teyla, sat in the back of the Jumper, trying to stop themselves from laughing, as Sheppard and McKay argued all the way back to Atlantis, like a pair of school children.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

They were walking through the Gate room when Doctor Weir appeared at the top of the stairs leading to her office.

"Colonel Sheppard, could I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, turning to Alex he raised his eyebrows in question.

"I'll see you later." Alex told him, as she followed Teyla and McKay.

He ran up the stairs to Weir's office.

"What is it?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Ladon Radim has been in contact, he says he has a potential ally for us."

"That's great, we could do with some more allies in this galaxy." Sheppard said, sitting in the chair beside her desk.

"Yes, apparently one of his men visited the planet Seira and says they have a lot of potential. Ladon assures me that his man only gave the Seirans a small amount of information about us. And now they want to meet and discuss the possibility of an alliance."

"So what are you planning?"

"Well, I'd like you and your team to make the first initial contact with them." She placed a report on the desk in front of him.

"When do you want us to go?" he asked, ignoring the report.

"Probably a day or two."

"Alright we'll be ready." he told her. "Any indication as to what kind of an alliance they're looking for from us?"

"From what Ladon's man said I gather that they're primarily, looking to exchange technology with us."

"Well we'll see about that when we make contact. You know how some of these people are. They always believe that they're more advanced than they really are."

"I agree, so the sooner you and your team make contact, the better. I just hope that they are as advanced as Ladon's man is making out."

"Let's hope so." he said, he stood, and picked up the report, he seemed to hesitate, then he lifted his head and looked at her. "Can I add Alex to the mission?" he asked.

Weir laughed, "Yes, you can add Alex to the mission." she told him. Sheppard took every opportunity, he could, to drag Alex along on missions. Weir didn't mind, because Alex could look after herself, and she had proven to be very valuable on a number of occasions.

"Thanks, I'll read this report later." he told her as he left her office.

He hadn't been that long in Weir's office, and he soon caught up with Alex. He could see her talking to Doctor Beckett further along the corridor. As he approached them he caught some of the conversation.

"Your contraceptive implant needs renewing, it should have been renewed last week but you haven't been in..."

"I know, I..." she broke off as John came to stand beside her.

"I'll make and appointment for you for tomorrow then, shall I?" Beckett asked her.

"Fine." she sighed, and saw John tense.

When Beckett left, Alex looked at John, but he wasn't looking at her. He walked beside her and neither of them spoke as they made their way to John's room. Alex knew what the problem was, and for the past few weeks she'd been thinking about what to do about it.

As soon as they got in the room John headed for the shower, he probably wanted her to join him, but she decided not to. Instead she stood on the small balcony, and contemplated her decision.

John stood beneath the spray of water, letting it run down his face and chest. He glanced at the shower door, he'd thought Alex might have joined him, but it looked like she didn't want to. Maybe he'd been pushing her too far, or too quickly, but what was he supposed to do, he loved her.

He groaned at the thought of how much he loved her, he'd never felt such an obsession for anyone before Alex. McKay was right, he couldn't keep his hands off her, but then Alex couldn't keep her hands off him either. So at least he wasn't the only one who was obsessed in this relationship.

He finished showering and dried himself off, he wrapped a towel around his hips and entered the bedroom. Alex was lying on top of the bed on her stomach, naked, she was leaning over the edge of the bed, obviously looking for something beneath it.

"Is this a new position you want to try out?" he asked, laughing as he crawled on the bed and leaned his body over hers. He began kissing along her spine and across her shoulders, he lowered his body down on to her back, pressing his hips against her buttocks.

Alex lifted her head up and gave a moan of pleasure as he burrowed his hands beneath her body and began grinding his hips against her. She couldn't resist pushing her bottom back against him.

"I've been wanting to do this all day." he murmured in her ear, then traced his tongue along her neck, kissing the soft skin as he went.

Alex turned her head towards him, "Yeah, I did kind of notice." she told him, reaching her hand back to gently rake her nails along his side. He groaned, and covered her mouth with his, kissing and tasting the sweetness within.

When she moved her head away, resting her forehead on the bed, he began grazing his teeth against her neck, and shoulder.

"You want to stay like this, or..." he asked, moving his hands from her stomach, upwards towards her breasts, all the time he kept kissing her back, and rotating his hips against her.

Alex moved slightly, trying to turn over. He tilted his body to the side to allow her to turn on to her back.

"Much better." he said, letting his body relax back on her. He nudged his knee against her leg and she parted her thighs, to let him position himself against her.

He carefully eased himself inside her, watching her bite her lip as he pushed further and deeper, he really couldn't get enough of her.

"John..." she moaned, as his mouth fastened on to her breast, and he stroked his tongue across the sensitive bud.

He pulled back and then drove forward, creating an even paced rhythm, which he only increased when Alex began sobbing for him to do so.

"Alex, open your eyes." he wanted to see her pleasure when she came.

Alex was so lost in the pleasure he was giving her, that she didn't hear him. He pulled back and stopped, even though his body was throbbing and almost on the edge.

"What are you doing?" Alex cried, opening her eyes to look at him.

He smiled down at her, "Keep your eyes open." he told her, gazing longingly in to her eyes.

"What for?"

"I want to see." he said, and started to move against her.

When he saw her close her eyes again, he put his hand against the side of her face and kissed her, murmuring for her to open her eyes, which she did, just as he brought her to the peak of pleasure. He loved the look of intense pleasure in her eyes as she climaxed. He stilled his movements for a few seconds while he watched her, then he began thrusting hard, striving for his own release. The pleasure was building quickly in his groin, he could feel it rising with each thrust, he arched his back as he felt his body pulsate and throb as he came, deep inside her.

"God, Alex... I love you so much." he groaned, almost crushing her as his hold on her tightened.

"I love you too." she murmured, loving the feel of is body over her.

John kept on kissing her, and stroking his hands over her, he didn't need to be making love to her to find pleasure. Just touching her, stroking his hands across her skin, and kissing her, gave him all the pleasure he needed. The fact that he got to make love to her was like an added bonus.

"About before when Beckett..." Alex said, only to be cut short as John interrupted her.

"Alex I've told you, it doesn't matter, you don't have to make a decision right now. I know it's a lot to think about..." he told her, lifting his head up to look at her.

"That's just it, I've been thinking about it, and I've made my decision." she told him.

John lowered his head back down and pressed his forehead against her shoulder. He didn't want her to see the disappointment on his face, when she told him her decision.

"Yes." she said.

"Yes?" John repeated, quickly lifting his head up so he could look at her.

"Yes." she said again, smiling at the stunned look he was giving her.

"You're sure... you really want this. You're not just saying yes to please me, are you?"

"I really want this." she told him.

"I didn't think you'd want to..." he groaned with relief.

"Of course I want to, I just wasn't sure about right now."

"Talking about 'right now' how about we get started 'right now'." he said, as he looked at her lovingly, he lowered his head down and started kissing her neck and face.

"Just because I'm not taking a contraceptive, doesn't mean I'm going to get pregnant immediately. It can take months for the residual effects of the contraceptive to leave the body." she warned him.

"Months?" he lifted his head up and frowned at her. "That long."

"Yes, that long."

"Isn't there supposed to be specific times when you're more likely to get pregnant?" he asked.

"You mean taking temperature and counting days." Alex asked him.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I don't need all that." she told him, and watched him frown.

"Why not?"

"I know when I'm ovulating." she told him. She smiled when he looked at her as if he doubted her.

"And how do you know that?" he wanted to know.

"Mittelschmerz."

"Mittel... what?" he asked, tripping over the word.

"Mittelschmerz. It's a condition that some women get when they're ovulating. It feels like the pain you get with your monthly cycle, but it happens in the middle of your cycle and only last a few hours."

He looked at her, with suspicion, and scepticism.

"It's true." she laughed.

He narrowed his eyes on her, still doubting that she was telling him the truth.

"If you don't believe me ask Doctor Beckett."

He finally conceded to believe her, but she wasn't sure he really did believe her.

"Okay, so you'll tell me when you're... "

"Yes, I'll hunt you down and drag you to the nearest bedroom I can find." she teased.

"Make sure that you do." he said, stroking his hands along her thighs, parting them, so that he could make love to her, again, his excuse, not that he needed an excuse, was that he was trying to get her pregnant.

Alex smiled, because they couldn't make love any more than they already did.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

**Date: **25th September 2007**  
Author: **Kazavid**  
Chapter: **2/8**  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / OFC – Alexandra (from Doppelgänger / The Mating Instinct )**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me. **  
Summary: **When something goes wrong, Sheppard finds out just how deep his feelings for Alex go. ( Sequel to Doppelgänger )

Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

CHAPTER 2

Sheppard veered the Puddle Jumper up, as he exited the Stargate, in the distance they could see a large city. The city was pretty sophisticated, almost on a par with some of the cities on Earth.

"Looks promising." Sheppard said, as he turned to look at McKay.

"I wonder why we can't fly the Jumper close to the city. I mean it would save us having to walk, and it does look like it's quite a walk." McKay asked, as he looked at the long distance they would have to walk to reach the city.

"I don't know, but we'd better follow their instructions. I mean we don't want to get off on the wrong foot with these guys. They look like they'd be worth having as an ally." Sheppard said, as he brought the Jumper to a stop and landed.

"Yes I must admit they do look promising, much more sophisticated than the usual backwater planets we normally visit." McKay said, looking around at the open expanse of land between the Jumper and the city.

Just to the right there was a forested area, huge trees and plenty of foliage, he grimaced, but was thankful they wouldn't have to walk through it to get to the city.

It took almost an hour to reach the city, they where just a short distance from the city when Teyla pointed out the colour of the sky. It had turned a deep dark red, and the temperature had started to rise.

"Looks ominous." Sheppard said, not liking the look or the feel of the atmosphere.

"Colonel Sheppard?" a man shouted, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"Yes." Sheppard answered, and looked at the man. He was much short than himself, and had short brown hair, he had a geeky look about him, just like McKay.

"I'm Doran if you could follow me, quickly." he told them.

Sheppard raised his eyebrows and glanced at the others, the man sounded nervous.

Doran turned to look at them, when he realised that they weren't hurrying.

"If you've noticed the sky, you'll understand the need to hurry." he told them.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Sheppard asked.

"There's a fire storm headed this way, you don't want to be caught in it do you?"

"A fire storm?" McKay asked nervously.

"Do you have an outbreak of fire in the area." Sheppard asked.

Doran frowned at him, "You don't know what a fire storm is?" he asked.

"Well where we come from a fire storm is... "

"No matter, we must hurry." Doran said, rushing them the last few hundred feet to the city boundary.

They saw two other men standing in the distance watching them, and talking. When they got closer to the men, Doran, introduced them.

The tall thin guy, with slightly over long black, hair, and staring dark eyes was called Jenik. Sheppard took an immediate dislike to the guy, he got his hackles up just by looking at him. The other guy, Finius, wasn't as bad as Jenik, but Sheppard felt wary of him also. He was as tall as Doran, but with a heavier build set, and he looked the oldest.

"Welcome to Seira." Finius said.

"Thank you." Sheppard said then introduced his team to them.

"If you'll follow Doran and Jenik, I'll join you in a short while." Finius told him, and apologised for having to leave for a few moments to sort something out.

Doran and Jenik, led them towards an official looking building, the people they passed didn't seem that bothered by their appearance so it was obvious that they were used to strangers visiting. Before they reached the building they were headed to, McKay looked up and suddenly screeched in horror, causing everyone to look up.

The sky was literally on fire, and it was now starting to fall down like rain, and, it was heading straight for them.

"No need to be alarmed, we are safe in the city boundaries." Jenik told them.

That's when they saw it.

"McKay, do you see what I'm seeing?" Sheppard asked, unable to believe his eyes as the fire hit a barrier which stopped the fire from reaching the city.

"Of course I see it, I'm just not sure I believe it thought." he admitted, as he stared at the shield which could be seen arcing over the city.

"It looks just like Atlantis' shield." Ronon remarked.

"Yes it does, exactly like Atlantis' shield." McKay said, his mind now working overtime as to what this could mean.

"The shield that covers the city, where does it get its power from?" McKay asked.

"I can't tell you that." Doran told him.

"What do you mean you can't?" McKay asked, frustrated.

"As I said, I can't tell you." he repeated.

"Does it use a ZPM?" McKay asked.

"A what?"

"It's a small thing, looks like coloured crystals, it's about... " McKay tried to explain, moving his hands apart to show what size it was, and what shape.

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"Then could I see the system that runs the shield." McKay asked, peevishly.

"I will have to ask for permission." Doran said.

"Come on all I want to do is see the system that runs the shield..." McKay was getting irate.

"McKay, be nice now. We don't want to frighten our 'potential' allies away, before they've actually become allies, now, do we?" Sheppard warned him.

"But all I want is to..."

"Yes, but maybe we could do that later." Sheppard glared at McKay, who finally took the hint.

"Yes, of course, later." McKay finally gave up. He sidled up to Sheppard.

"You do realise what this means don't you." McKay whispered.

"I have a pretty good idea yes." Sheppard bit back quietly. He didn't want to start whispering in front of these guys.

"They may have access to ZPM's, we could trade..."

"McKay, lets make friends with them first before we start pestering them for ZPM's"

"Of course I was just..."

"Yes I know." Sheppard interrupted him, glaring at him, because Jenik was coming towards them.

"If you'd like to follow us." Jenik told Sheppard and McKay.

"You guys wait here." Sheppard said looking at the others.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

While Sheppard and McKay met with the local dignitaries, Ronon, Alex and Teyla walked around outside.

"So did you make a decision about a baby?" Teyla asked Alex.

"I told him yes." Alex answered, her eyes were drawn to the strange looking sculpture, that stood across the road from the building.

"I bet John was pleased."

"You could say that." Alex smiled, remembering how pleased he'd been. "I just hope he's still pleased with all the disruption that having a baby can cause."

"He will just have to adjust, everyone does." Teyla said, and smiled.

"What are you looking at?" Teyla asked when she realised that Alex wasn't listening to what she was saying. "Alex!" she said louder.

"What?" Alex turned to look at her.

"What are you looking at?" Teyla repeated.

"Oh, that thing over there, it looks weird, but I think I've seen it or something that looks similar to it, before."

Teyla looked at the thing Alex had indicated to, it was a sculpture of some kind, made of stone, metal and crystal. It did look familiar, but Teyla had never seen anything like it before.

Teyla turned back to look at Alex, but she'd gone, she was walking towards the sculpture.

Alex crossed the road and headed towards the monument, or sculpture, or device, she wasn't quite sure exactly what it was. But there was something about it that begged to be touched. When she was standing in front of it, she just stared at it.

Sheppard and McKay came out of the building with Doran and Jenik, they'd managed to reach an agreement on further discussions about an alliance. Sheppard looked around for Alex and saw her standing in front of a weird looking sculpture. He excused himself and crossed the road.

"Alex?"

He leaned against the sculpture, and waved his hand in front of Alex's face.

"Any one home?" he asked.

"What?" Alex frowned as she came out of her daze, to look at him.

"You were in a trance." he told her.

"Oh, it's just this thing, it kind of looks familiar." she told him.

"You've seen something like this before?"

"I don't know."

She reached her hand out towards it and touched it, it pulsed, and then started to vibrate beneath her fingers.

"What the hell?" Sheppard shouted, jumping away from it when he felt it vibrate. Then the crystals in the sculpture started to glow. Alex felt a slight electrical shock and pulled her hand away yelping as it shocked her.

"Hey, you okay?" John asked, grabbing hold of her.

"Fine, it was nothing." she told him.

"Did one of you touch this?" Doran asked, his eyes wide with shock, as he looked at the crystals in the sculpture glowing.

John being wary, said he'd touched it, and apologised if he'd caused a problem by doing so. When Alex looked at him, he silently warned her to keep quiet.

"This thing looks like it was build by the Ancients." McKay said, as he moved around the sculpture looking at it's design.

It had an outer perimeter made of stone which stood about five foot high, around the top of the rock perimeter where various coloured crystals. And there was just enough space in the centre of the sculpture for a person to stand in.

"We have several of them in various parts of the city." Doran told them.

"What is it?" McKay asked him.

"It's just a monument, they were built hundreds of years ago, and our people believe them to be good luck symbols. We used to have a tradition that when any new visitors to the planet arrived, they had to touch one of these, for luck. But that died out a long time ago."

The crystals in the monument stopped glowing and McKay continued to ask Doran questions about it.

"On your next visit, maybe I could get you permission to see more of the Shields systems." Doran suggested.

"That would be great." Sheppard said, cutting McKay off before he started asking more questions again.

Doran walked with them to the city boundary.

"These fire storms, how often do you get them?" Sheppard asked, looking up at the now clear blue sky.

"They are very rare, we only get 3 or 4 a year."

"So there's no chance of us getting caught in one then?"

"No, that would be very unlikely to happen."

When they reached the city boundaries Doran left them.

"Why did you tell them that it was you who touched the monument?" Alex asked as they walked back to the Jumper.

"No telling how they would have reacted, it might have been against their law to touch it. And I didn't want them carting you off to prison."

"No, but they would have carted you off."

"I could have handled it."

"Well now you don't have to."

He wrapped his arm around her neck, and pulled her closer to his side, then he pressed his mouth against her ear.

"Feel like dragging me off to the nearest bedroom yet?" he whispered.

"If you're asking me what I think you're asking, then the answer is no." she whispered back to him.

"Then how about dragging me off to the nearest bedroom just for the sake of it." he asked.

"When we get back to Atlantis." she told him, and kissed his cheek.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

"Did you see it?" Doran asked Jenik.

"Yes I saw it."

"I have never, heard of anyone activating the device."

"Well, now you have." Jenik said, as he stood at the window and looked across the way at the device in question.

"Yes, but that means..."

"I know what it means." Jenik said, turning around to look at Doran.

"Maybe we should just ask him."

"It wasn't him who touched the device, or at least it wasn't him that caused the device to react like it did." Finius said, as he entered the room.

"What do you mean?" Doran asked.

"It was the woman, who caused the reaction." he told him.

"Colonel Sheppard said that he touched it."

"Well he did, but it wasn't him who activated it."

"So what will you do?" Doran asked.

"I don't know yet." Finius replied, he looked over at Jenik, who was was sneering at Doran.

"Doran, if you'll excuse us, we have some important details to discuss." Finius said, dismissing him.

"Oh, of course, I'll see you later." Doran said, and quickly left the room.

"Do you want me to see what I can do." Jenik asked Finius.

"What do you think?" he bit out.

"I'll get right on it." Jenik said, then left to make arrangements.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

During the next week Sheppard and his team visited the planet Seira twice, both times Alex went with them. But she started to get an uncomfortable feeling of being watched, she didn't say anything to John, she just put it down to being a little nervous, especially when she saw one of those monuments they considered good luck.

They had just returned from visiting Seira, and were giving Doctor Weir a briefing about what had gone on, when she asked Sheppard something.

"Remember Keras, and the kids from M7G 677?"

"Who could forget them." he said, remembering how they used to sacrifice themselves when they reached 25, until Sheppard and his team put a stop to it.

"Well apparently they're having problems with their electromagnetic shield. Keras wants McKay to take a look at it."

"And you want us to go with him."

"Yes, if they're having problems, and any Wraith are in the area..."

"Okay, I get the idea, we'll go tomorrow."

"Any chance you could go in a few hours." Weir asked him.

Sheppard grimaced, but then thought of how vulnerable the planet would be without their protective field.

"Fine we'll go in a few hours."

"Good I'll let Keras know you're on your way."

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Keras met them at the gate and walked them back to the village, he explained about the shield not working properly. Sheppard was sensing that something was wrong, he just couldn't put his finger on what it was.

When they reached the village, McKay immediately got to work on the device. After a few moments he started moaning about how long it would take to repair the damage that had been done to it.

"So how long will it take?" Sheppard asked.

"At least a day or two. They must have had a power surge, it's fried a lot of the circuits, and I'll need to re-route them until I can get some replacement circuits."

"Just do what you have to." Sheppard told him.

Alex noticed a young girl in the doorway of one of the huts, she began motioning to her to come over. Alex turned to John and saw that he had also noticed the young girl, he nodded his head to Alex, letting her know that she could go and see what the young girl wanted.

As Alex approached the young girl, she went back inside the hut, and Alex followed her. It was pretty dark inside the hut and Alex had to wait a while till her eyes adjust to the darkness.

The young girl grabbed Alex and clamped her arms around her, then she put one hand over Alex's mouth, stopping her from shouting out.

"Shush, don't be alarmed, it's me." the young girl spoke, in a deep, masculine voice, against Alex's neck.

"Kai!" Alex spluttered when he took his hand away from her mouth. He let go of her and she spun around to look at him. She watched as he pressed the shield device on his chest and changed back in to his own image.

"Hi." he said, smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just needed to see you, see how things were going."

"If John sees you."

"You're not gonna tell him are you?"

She bit down on her lip, she didn't like keeping secrets from him, but this one she supposed she'd have to keep.

"No I'm not gonna tell him."

"I also need some of the chemical compound, I'm almost out of it." he told her.

Alex was just about to get it out of her backpack...

"Alex!" John shouted from outside.

"I'll be right out." she quickly replied, watching Kai transform back in to the image of the young girl.

"Did you have anything to do with the shield malfunctioning?" she suddenly asked, realising he'd set them up.

"How else was I supposed to see you. Besides, McKay will be able to fix it, I didn't do anything to it that he couldn't fix."

"Alex!" John shouted again, he sounded closer.

She moved to the doorway of the hut, and left.

"Everything okay?" John asked her.

"It was just a little hero worship. She wanted to know about you." she told him, smiling as he rolled his eyes in mock horror.

"Well McKay can't fix this thing in one day, so it looks like we'll have to stay overnight. Keras has given us a hut and some blankets so you can leave your stuff in there. Teyla and Ronon have already put their packs there."

She didn't get another opportunity to speak to Kai, but seeing as they were staying till tomorrow, she'd have to hope she got a chance between now and then.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Alex was lying on her side under the blanket, half asleep, when she felt a movement behind her, felt the warm body pressing in close against her. She smiled and relaxed, stayed where she was as two arms slid around her body and pulled her back against a warm muscled chest.

John had quietly joined Alex under her blanket, making sure that he was as quiet as possible. Everyone was asleep, except Ronon, who was taking the first watch. He spooned his body against her, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her back, wanting to feel her as close to him as he could get her. He settled down to sleep, feeling relaxed now that he held her in his arms.

When he felt her rubbing her butt against his groin, his body immediately reacted and hardened. He pressed his mouth against the back of her neck to stifle the groan that was threatening to erupt from his throat. He'd only wanted to hold her while they slept, he'd had no intention of anything else, but he finds himself unable to resist.

"Alex." he whispered against her ear.

"Mm," he heard her murmur, as she snuggled herself further back, against him.

He rubbed his cheek against her soft hair and breathed in her scent, which makes his body throb with anticipation. Lowering his hand down from her waist to the front of her pants, he pops the button, and pulls the zip down, he pressed his hand against the soft skin of her belly. He knows that any of the others could wake at any moment, but he can't stop, he's too aroused, and too eager, for Alex, to be able to stop.

Kissing her neck and running his hands over her body makes her squirm in his arms. He cups her breasts and strokes his tongue against the back of her neck, causing Alex to arch her head back so he can reach her mouth. He kisses her deeply, his tongue invading her mouth to taste her, Alex moaned and gasped for air as he ravished her mouth.

"Mm...want you." she tells him, pushing her butt against his erection, and making him groan.

"Oh, god...don't do that, not yet...give me a minute." he whispered in her ear.

When she goes to turn around he stops her. He pushes her pants and underwear down her thighs, and unzips his pants, pushing them down just far enough for his erection to spring free. He pulls her hips back and pushes his knees in to the back of hers bending her legs.

"John...what..." Alex murmured quietly.

"Shh, you'll wake someone up."

He positioned his erection against her from behind and slowly eased his hard length inside her. Alex whimpered slightly as she felt him entering her, stretching her, he stopped half way to let her body adjust to his length, all the time kissing her neck and caressing her breasts. When she started moving against him he pushed his erection all the way in, savouring the tightness and the warmth of her body as it surrounded him.

He began gently rocking against her, he reached his hand down her stomach and started teasing her, stroking the sensitive spot between her thighs. He increased the pace and depth of this thrusts and Alex began moaning and trembling.

John heard McKay mumbling and he groaned and stopped his movements, waiting to see if McKay is going to wake up. But after a few moments he quietens down and goes back to sleep.

"Shush, Alex...we don't want to wake anyone up." he tells her, his mouth against her ear, he dipped his tongue inside it eliciting another gasp from her.

"If you wake someone up, we'll have to stop." he moaned, knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop even if they did wake someone up.

He began rocking against her again, coaxing her to let go, Alex cried out as her body jerked and tightened with the concentrated pleasure centred between her thighs. John placed his hand over her mouth, stemming the loud cry that was coming from her.

"Alex...please...shush." he said placing his mouth on her ear. He's so close, and so damn hard, there is no way he can stop, not for anything.

He can barely control his own cries as he felt her body loving clenching on his, urging him to his own release. He opened his mouth and finds himself biting in to her shoulder as one last thrust sends his body vibrating with pleasure. He keeps his mouth against her shoulder as the trembling in his body dies down and the moans in his throat have dissipated.

"Love you." he whispered against her skin. But Alex is to sleepy to respond.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

The next day, when Alex got the chance to see Kai, she gave him the four syringes that she had in her backpack. Each was filled with the chemical compound that he needed. As she handed the syringes over, she told him to be careful.

"Alex, McKay has fixed the shield, so were leaving now." John told her, as he came over to stand next to her. He stared at the young girl, and smiled sardonically at her.

"Say goodbye to your... 'friend', we're going."

"Goodbye." Alex mumbled, and watched Kai dart off. When Kai vanished in to the village John turned to Alex.

"Kai looked in a bit of a hurry to get away." he remarked, causing her to gasp.

"What!"

"Kai, he was a bit eager to leave, wasn't he."

"You knew it was Kai?"

"Of course I knew it was him."

"How?"

"Let's just say, I know you, and as I've told you before, I'm very observant."

"Why didn't you do something?"

"When you came back to Atlantis, after Kai escaped from the Daedalus, you mentioned something Kai had said, something about me owing him, well the next time you see him, you can tell him the debt is paid."

"You're not going to say anything?"

"No, I'm not going to say anything. Come on lets go."

Alex stared at his back as he started to walk away, she was surprised by his actions. She smiled and wondered how many more surprises would she get from John.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

**Date:** 25th September 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid**  
Chapter: **3/8**  
Rating: **M**  
Pairing: **John Sheppard / OFC – Alexandra (from Doppelgänger / The Mating Instinct )**  
Archiving: **None**  
Warnings: **Sexual Content **  
Spoilers: **None**  
Feedback: **Yes**  
Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me. **  
Summary: **When something goes wrong, Sheppard finds out just how deep his feelings for Alex go. ( Sequel to Doppelgänger )

Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

CHAPTER 3

The Daedalus arrived back from Earth and Alex rushed to meet it, she had asked a friend to get some things for her. As soon as she saw the blonde head of Janet, she smiled and moved forward to greet her.

"Welcome back." Alex said, hugging her friend.

"You know it's really nice to be back." Janet sighed, thankful to be off the Daedalus.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, it's a long time travelling on the Daedalus."

"I suppose you want your things?" Janet asked.

"Of course I do, did you manage to get all the things I asked for?"

"Yes, I did, and I hope he appreciates two boxes of chocolates." Janet said wryly, her mouth watering at the delicious looking boxes of chocolates.

"Actually, only one box is for John, the other one is a thank you for a friend." Alex told her.

"Hope your friend appreciates them."

"Oh I think she will," Alex smiled and handed a box of the chocolates to Janet.

"You're giving them to me?"

"Of course, you didn't think I'd give them to anyone else did you."

"Ooh, thank you, well I'll love you and leave you, I'm off to eat these little beauties, all by my self." Janet told her and rushed off.

Alex took her things to their room, she dropped the packages on the bed. John wasn't around at the moment, she'd watched him and the others leave through the Stargate a few days earlier. They were visiting Seira again, this time McKay was being allowed to collect some data from the system that ran the shield. Alex hadn't been keen on going with them, she felt too uncomfortable with the atmosphere, so she'd stayed behind.

While John was away she'd had a pregnancy test done by Doctor Beckett, and she had to go and collect the results later today. She set about wrapping the packages up and then hid them until she needed them, then she went to visit Doctor Beckett.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

When John and his team returned back from Seira, they had a quick briefing with Doctor Weir and then they headed for their rooms. As soon as he entered the room, he saw Alex sitting on the bed, reading. She looked up when he entered, he smiled and moved towards her, he leaned down and pressed his mouth over hers.

"I missed you." he told her, pulling back slightly to look at her, before pressing his mouth back down on hers.

"Mm, you need a shower." she told him.

"Is that all you have to say to me, 'you need a shower'." he moaned.

"Well you do." she laughed, and watched him remove his clothes and head for the shower.

"Wanna join me?" he asked, turning his head to look at her, before he entered the bathroom.

Alex lifted her gaze from his naked butt, and almost said yes, but stopped herself in time.

"Not now, another time." she told him. He gave her a sulky look and turned his head.

As soon as he vanished in to the shower cubicle she grabbed the packages from their hiding place, and dropped them on the bed, she placed one of the presents on the table at the side of the bed, then she waited for him to finish showering.

He walked in to the room, wearing a pair of jogging pants which were slung low on his hips, and he was rubbing a towel over his wet hair.

"What have you been doing while I've been..." he asked, stopping when his eyes focused on the presents littering the bed. He looked a little taken aback by the sight, and she saw him gulping.

"Didn't think I'd forget your birthday did you?" she asked him.

"Actually...I...er..." he coughed, "How did you get all these?" he asked, feeling a little choked by the scene, then his curiosity took over, and he wondered what was in the parcels.

"That's my secret." she laughed, "Well, aren't you going to open them." she asked.

He moved towards the bed, a little hesitant at first, but then he opened the first present and laughed as he saw the latest football DVD's, then a load of new release Sci fi films. He opened the rest of them, and couldn't believe all the things she'd gotten him. And how accurate her selections had been.

"Happy birthday." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him fervently.

"Thank you, for the presents." he told her huskily, as his body reacted to his emotions, and to Alex.

He pulled her against him till she was lying over the top of him then he rolled over so that she was beneath him, Alex threaded her fingers through his still damp, hair, and pulled his head down to kiss him. He tugged at her clothes, pulling her t-shirt over her head and then tugging her pants and underwear off. He discarded his jogging pants easily and threw them on the floor.

He pressed kisses along her jaw and down to her neck where he pressed his face against her and murmured against her skin.

"Do you realise just how much I love you."

"Probably just as much as I love you." she replied, halting him from making love to her. "You have one last present to open." she told him.

He lifted his head up and looked at her questioningly, then he glanced at the table and saw the small package. He picked it up and dropped in on to her chest where he then began to unwrap it. He tugged the ribbon off it and lifted the lid off the box, he frowned at the box's contents. Reaching in he pulled out the item and holding it between his finger and thumb he dangled it in the air.

"What...? " he asked, slightly confused.

"Don't you know what they are?" she asked, smiling and saw him frown.

"Dog tags, but what..." he replied.

"Read them." she told him.

"Daddy..." he read the word on one of the tags, it took a few seconds to sink in as to what he'd actually read. But when he realised what he'd said, he lifted his head up from the dog tags that where now lying in the palm of his hand, and stared, wide eyed, at her.

"Does this mean...are you...?" he asked, a little fearful that he was jumping the gun.

"Yes, I am." she confirmed.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." she laughed, as he suddenly grabbed her and crushed her against his chest.

"You do know this is the best present anyone has ever given me." he told her, kissing her face, and moving down to her breasts and finally down to her stomach. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant already. He came back up and moved his body over hers, and slowly joined their bodies, easing his body over her, resting his weight on his elbows.

"Don't you ever leave me..." he whispered, his mouth close to her ear.

"Never." she said, turning her face towards him, and was shocked by the depth of emotion she saw in his eyes. "Make love to me." she told him, desperate for his lovemaking.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

"Are you sure you want to come?" John asked her as they waited for the Stargate to activate.

"Yes I'm sure." she told him.

They entered the wormhole and exited on Seira, the sun was shining and the air was cool and fresh. In no time they had reached the city and met Doran who greeted them and ushered them in to the main government building.

"Nice to see you." Doran said to Alex as they walked up the stairs to Finius' office.

"Nice to see you too." she replied automatically. She still felt uncomfortable in this place.

Inside Finius' office Alex could feel Jenik's eyes on her, she looked right at him and didn't turn her gaze away until he did.

"I'll sort that problem out then shall I." Jenik said to Finius, as he stood up and moved towards the door.

"Yes and make sure nothing goes wrong."

For the next few hours all they did was talk, and eventually a final agreement was made and Finius signed a treaty of Alliance with Atlantis. Alex was just glad everything was finished so that they could go home.

The door to Finius' office suddenly burst open and Doran ran inside.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Hendon has escaped from the high security cell." Doran told Finius.

"Damn, that's all we need."

"Is there a problem?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes you could call him that." Finius sighed.

"Him?"

"Hendon, he's a criminal who we've only just managed to capture, and now it appears he's managed to escape after only a few days of being in custody."

"Need any help?" Ronon asked, before Sheppard got a chance to ask.

"You'd do that?"

"Of course, I mean what are allies for if not to help each other." Sheppard told him.

"Then I will greatly accept your offer."

Finius and Doran told them about Hendon and also that they'd tracked him heading towards the wooded area by the Stargate.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Finius' men approached the wood from the East side while Sheppard and his team came from the West side, closest to the Stargate. Doran somehow got himself paired with Alex, they were to stay near the Stargate, while Sheppard and Ronon headed deeper in to the woods, with Teyla and McKay staying on the outer fringes of the wood.

Doran seemed to be very nervous and Alex got the feeling that he was just waiting for someone, or something.

Ronon was able to pick up on a trail and he and Sheppard began following it, but Ronon suddenly stopped and began looking around.

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked.

"This trail doubles back on itself."

"Are you sure?" Sheppard asked, and received a frosty glare from Ronon.

"Okay, forget that. Let's head back then."

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Doran watched Jenik and Hendon approach.

"I see you managed to do your part." Jenik said looking at Alex, who smiled at him.

Jenik smiled back at her, then he pulled a gun from his pocket and pointed it at Alex's chest and fired. He watched as she sank to the floor, he bent down and took her gun from it's holster, he turned and fired it at Hendon, twice, killing him.

"You know what to say?" he asked Doran.

"Of course I know what to say." Doran told him, his eyes moved between Alex and Hendon.

"Right then, make sure you don't screw it up." Jenik told him before he left.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Sheppard and Ronon heard the single gunshot, and froze at the sound.

"Teyla, what's going on?"

"I do not know, it wasn't us." she told him.

"What about Alex, and Doran?" he asked.

"They are still searching around the Stargate." she told him.

"Alex... Alex, is everything okay?" Sheppard asked, and waited for a response, but there wasn't any.

He looked at Ronon, who was scanning the area, looking for where the shot had come from.

They heard another two shots and headed towards the sound.

"Teyla, see if you and McKay can locate Alex and Doran, and be careful."

"Of course."

"We should be with you in a few minutes." he told her.

He kept trying to contact Alex, but there was no response. Ten minutes later Teyla's voice sounded over his comms.

"Colonel Sheppard, we are close to the Stargate, you need to come here..." Teyla didn't finish what she was saying as Sheppard butt in.

"What is it?" he asked, hoping that she didn't say it was Alex.

"Please, you need to come here." she said, repeating her previous statement.

"We're on our way."

Sheppard and Ronon, raced to where McKay and Teyla where, they didn't know what to expect, but they had heard the concern in Teyla's voice. As they got closer they could see McKay, and Teyla, kneeling down beside someone who was lying on the ground, and Doran just standing there.

Sheppard knew it was Alex, he reached them and moved around McKay to get closer to Alex, but Teyla stood in front of him, blocking his view.

"Colonel..." she said, putting her hand against his chest, she tried to tell him, but he ignored her and pushed passed, he knelt down beside Alex. Her chest was covered in blood, and he couldn't see any movement from her.

"Alex..." he stroked his hand over her face, she felt warm, and her skin was soft, and silky. She couldn't be... he couldn't say it, he didn't even want to think it... but...

"Alex." he knew she wasn't going to wake up, but at the same time he couldn't accept it. She wasn't gone, she was just sleeping. She'd wake up in a minute... or he would.

It wasn't real, couldn't be, he was in bed, on Atlantis, and this was a nightmare. A nightmare, he really wished he could wake up from, he stroked his hand across her face, willing her to open her eyes.

"What happened?" Ronon snarled at Doran. He looked down at the body of the criminal they had been tracking.

"Hendon came out of nowhere, and he just shot her."

"Why didn't you do anything?" Ronon bit out, looking at Doran, who looked like a nervous wreck.

"I didn't have a chance to, Alex fired her gun at him and killed him. It happened so fast that I didn't have a chance to even get my gun out." he admitted.

Ronon stared at him, causing Doran to pale considerable, thinking that they didn't believe his explanation. But Ronon moved away from him, and looked over at Sheppard.

He and McKay, stood there, feeling helpless as they became spectators to Sheppard's grief. Teyla tried to comfort him as best she could, touching his shoulder to let him know that he wasn't alone.

Eventually Doran head off, there was nothing he could do, he'd done everything he was supposed to so he didn't want to wait around, just in case.

"Sheppard..." McKay tried to talk to him.

"NO!... Don't say it..." Sheppard warned him, he didn't want to hear what McKay was about to say. He already knew it, but hearing it said aloud would only make him lose what control he was holding on to. Inside his mind he'd already lost control...he placed his hand on her stomach, but he had to pull it back, he couldn't go there, not now.

Sheppard picked Alex up and carried her back to the Jumper, where he sat down on the floor and cradled her in his arms. He didn't say anything, and he took no notice to anyone around him. He became lost in his own thoughts and emotions, as he tried to come to terms with what had happened.

How could you come to terms with losing someone you loved, someone you thought you'd spend the rest of your life with, he couldn't do it, didn't want to do it.

"Colonel we need to get back to Atlantis." Teyla told him, but he looked right through her, his eyes focused on nothing but his thoughts, and what he'd lost. He clung tighter to Alex and felt the tears rolling down his cheeks. He pressed his face against the warm, soft skin, of Alex's neck. He wasn't ready to accept that Alex wasn't going to wake up.

When Sheppard refused to respond to anyone, or anything, McKay contacted Atlantis.

"Elizabeth you need to send someone out to fly the Jumper back." McKay announced over the radio.

"Rodney, has something happened to Colonel Sheppard?" she asked him alarmed.

"You could say that." he said cryptically, his eyes straying towards Sheppard, who was oblivious to everything that was going on around him.

"Is he badly injured." she wanted to know.

"Injured? No, he's not injured..."

"Then why do you need..."

"Please Elizabeth, just send someone out." McKay sighed, he didn't want to explain what had happened.

"Can't you fly it back Rodney?" Weir asked him.

"Yes, I could, if we didn't have to go through the Stargate that is." he told her

"Fine, I'll send someone through."

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

A short while later Major Lorne came walking along the path towards the Puddle Jumper.

"You requested a pilot." he said, his eyes focusing on Colonel Sheppard who was still sitting on the floor of the Puddle Jumper holding Alex in his arms.

Lorne looked at McKay and Ronon, his eyebrows raised in question. Teyla shook her head, knowing what he was asking.

Lorne quietly got in to the pilots seat and flew them back to Atlantis.

Doctor Weir met them at the Puddle Jumper Bay, curious as to what was wrong. As soon as she looked inside the Jumper she saw Sheppard, who was obviously grief stricken, holding Alex in his arms. They had to get Beckett to try and coax him to let go of Alex.

"Son, she's gone, you're gonna have to let her go."

"No..." Sheppard whispered, tightening his hold on Alex. He wasn't ready to let her go, he didn't think he'd ever be ready to let her go.

"Colonel, please, let me take her." Beckett said, holding his arms out to take Alex from him.

Sheppard reluctantly loosened his hold on Alex, the tears where still running down his face. He watched as Beckett placed Alex on a gurney, his insides felt like they were being ripped out.

"Colonel, I'd like you to come with me." Beckett told him, he gripped Sheppard's elbow and led him out of the Jumper.

They'd only taken a few steps, when Sheppard groaned, and pulled his arm free from Beckett, he stormed off along the corridor.

"John..." Doctor Weir shouted after him, but he didn't stop. She looked around at the others, they all looked, and felt, uncomfortable with Sheppard's grief.

"Teyla, could you..." Doctor Weir asked, knowing that Sheppard would need someone to talk to, and someone whom he could cry in front of. And she didn't think he'd appreciate having McKay or Ronon there to witness it.

"Of course." Teyla followed Sheppard to one of the upper balconies where she found him sitting on the floor in the corner.

"Colonel..."

"Go away Teyla." he told her, his voice thick with tears and grief.

"You should not be on your own."

"Too late, I am on my own." he bit out.

Teyla sat down and didn't say anything, she just sat quietly, and listened to Sheppard as he let his pain and grief slowly escape. He suddenly realised that he didn't even have a photograph of Alex, not one.

Teyla had been sitting quietly for over an hour, when Sheppard suddenly spoke up.

"She was pregnant." he whispered, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"I know, she mentioned it to me the other day." Teyla told him.

Sheppard turned to look at Teyla, he didn't know anyone else knew, well no one, except Beckett. He closed his eyes and dropped his head back against the wall. The ache in his chest and throat wouldn't go away, he just wanted to close his eyes and never have to wake up again.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

**Date:** 27th September 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 4/8  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / OFC – Alexandra (from Doppelgänger / The Mating Instinct )  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me.  
**Summary:** When something goes wrong, Sheppard finds out just how deep his feelings for Alex go. ( Sequel to Doppelgänger )

Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

CHAPTER 4

INFIRMARY

Several hours had passed since Sheppard's team had returned, and Beckett was reading the results of the tests he'd done on Alex. He frowned as he read the data before him.

"You've gotten the test results mixed up again." Beckett told the nurse.

"I don't think so." the nurse said moving to look at what Doctor Beckett was talking about.

"I'm telling you these results, can't be Alex's." he told her.

"But there the one's you gave to me." she stammered, then wondered if she had mixed them up.

"Well do them again... No, on second thoughts, forget it, I'll do them myself." he sighed as he got up and began to re-do the tests.

A few hours later he began checking the outcome of the tests, he was even more shocked by the findings.

"Doctor Weir, I need to see you in the Infirmary, immediately." He told her.

"Carson, what is it?" Weir asked over the radio.

"I'd rather not say over this thing, I need to speak to you in person."

"On my way." Weir told him.

"Carson, what is it?" Weir asked as she entered the infirmary, Carson was hunched over a microscope, he looked up as she spoke.

"Elizabeth, I'm afraid we have a problem."

"What kind of problem?" she asked, frowning at him.

"The young lady we have in our infirmary, isn't Alex."

"What?" she asked shocked by his announcement.

"The young lass Colonel Sheppard brought back, isn't Alex. She may look like Alex, but believe me, she definitely isn't our Alex."

"And you know this how?"

"As you know, Alex's blood is a little unusual, which is due to the chemical compound that she and the volunteers at area 51 received."

"Yes I know that."

"Well the young lass in our infirmary has perfectly normal blood."

"But how can that be?"

"I don't know, but I can assure you that it isn't Alex. And I'm afraid that's not all, she also appears to have had surgery performed on her, fairly recently. I suspect it was to make her look more like Alex."

"So someone must have been planning this for some time."

"It looks like."

"Someone set us up, the question is who, and for what purpose." Doctor Weir wondered.

"I can't answer that."

"Why would they specifically, target Alex. I mean it's a little excessive isn't it, going to the trouble of finding someone who looks like her, and even performing cosmetic surgery. Just to convince us that she was dead."

"Aye, it is excessive, whoever did this didn't want us to suspect anything."

"Have you told Colonel Sheppard?"

"No, I wanted to inform you first."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He and Teyla are still on the upper balcony. Do you want me to send someone to get him."

"You're absolutely positive that it isn't Alex, I mean I wouldn't want to put Sheppard through anything more than he's already been through."

"Elizabeth trust me, that isn't Alex in there."

Weir looked at Beckett then she contacted Ronon.

"Ronon, could you bring Colonel Sheppard down to the infirmary."

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

A short while later, Ronon and Teyla, escorted Sheppard in to the infirmary.

Sheppard stiffened when he walked in to the infirmary. His eyes searching the room, looking to see if he could see Alex.

"What is it?" he asked, wanting to know why they needed him down here.

"Colonel, I know you've been through a lot, but..." Doctor Beckett said.

"Where's Alex?" he needed to know, needed to see her again.

"That's just it, the young lass you brought back with you in the Jumper, isn't Alex." Beckett told him.

Sheppard felt his throat constrict, felt a rushing sound in his ears, and his eyes blurred.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"The body you brought back..."

"Not Alex,... what are you talking about... where is she?" Sheppard asked, again, zoning out of what Beckett was telling him. He knew she was dead, even if he still couldn't believe it, but he wasn't about to believe what Beckett was saying. He couldn't, he didn't think he could take it, maybe he was hearing things.

"Colonel, do you understand what I'm telling you?" Beckett asked him, he realised that Sheppard couldn't, or wouldn't, believe what he was telling him.

"Where is she?" Sheppard asked again, ignoring what Beckett was trying to tell him.

"She's over here." Beckett sighed, and led him over to where they'd placed the body.

Sheppard pulled back the sheet that covered her, he stared at her face, how could he say this wasn't Alex. He could feel the ache in his chest increasing, as he looked at her. He reached his hand out to touch her, and saw that his hand was shaking.

"Colonel, I need you to listen to what I'm telling you." Beckett told him.

"What?" he turned to look at Beckett.

"This isn't Alex." Beckett told him straight.

He could hear what Beckett was saying, and although he wanted to believe what he was telling him, he couldn't. Because if he had to go through losing Alex all over again, it would kill him.

"I've done some blood work on her, and I'm telling you, this isn't Alex." Beckett said.

"This isn't Alex." Sheppard said hoarsely. He eventually let what Beckett was telling him, sink in, he listened to what he was saying, began to believe what he was hearing.

"Aye, that's what I've been telling ye for the past ten minutes." Beckett said.

"But, what... how..."

"That's a question I can nay answer."

"We have to go back to the planet." Sheppard suddenly announced, as he realised that if this wasn't Alex, she must be somewhere back on the planet. Alone, maybe injured... knowing this wasn't helping the ache in his chest, as he realised she could still be alive and in danger.

"Colonel, we need to explain something to you first." Doctor Weir told him. "Then of course, we'll have a team ready to go back to the planet and search for Alex." Weir assured him, she knew how much it meant to him, and how much he needed to do this.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Sheppard sat in the briefing room, with the rest of his team, listening to what Weir, and Beckett, where telling them. He could feel his grief and misery turning in to hatred, and anger, as he realised that someone had planned this. Someone had deliberately set them up, they'd found someone who looked like Alex, even performed surgery to make sure she was exactly like her. Then they'd planted the fake Alex, and shot her so that they'd think Alex had been killed.

His immediate thought was Doran, but the guy seemed a bit spineless, someone else had to be behind this. Kai, he thought, he could certainly pull something like this off, but why would he. He needed to find out if Kai was involved or not.

"Elizabeth, I need to visit Keras,"

"But what about going back to Seira?" she asked, confused by his lack of wanting to go.

"You can send Lorne and his team, I need to take Ronon to Keras."

"Alright, but whatever you're doing, be careful."

"Oh I'll be careful, I'll be very careful." he told her, forcefully, imagining how careful he'd be if he found out Kai had anything to do with this.

When Ronon and Sheppard were ready to go, Ronon turned to him and asked.

"Is there a purpose to this visit?" he wanted to know.

"Yes there's a purpose, Kai."

"Kai, he's there?" Ronon wasn't aware that Sheppard knew where Kai was.

"Yes he's there, or he was there. If he's not, I'm sure Keras can tell me where he is."

"You think Kai had something to do with this?"

"Truthfully, I don't know, but I'm sure gonna find out." Sheppard said, his anger and hate fuelling his actions.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Ronon slipped away from Sheppard and headed through the trees towards the village, he needed to get there before Sheppard. If Kai was there, and changed his image, Ronon would then have a chance to see it.

Sheppard approached the village, and Keras greeted him, he was surprised by his sudden unexpected arrival.

"I didn't think you'd come back so soon." Keras told him.

"No neither did I." Sheppard answered him, letting his eyes, search among the people who were traipsing around the village.

"Where's Kai?" Sheppard asked Keras, outright.

"Who?" Keras asked, acting ignorant.

"Kai, you know about my height, brown hair, cocky, arrogant..."

"I..." Keras felt a little guilty lying to Colonel Sheppard.

"That's Alright, I'll find him myself." he told Keras, when he saw Ronon approaching, his eyes focused on the young man with blonde hair. Ronon must have seen Kai alter his image.

Sheppard looked at Ronon, when he was standing a few feet behind the blonde guy, Ronon nodded his head. So Sheppard grabbed the young man by the shoulders and dragged him towards the edge of the village.

"Where is she?" he snarled at him.

"Where's who?" the young man stammered, acting very frightened.

"Come on Kai, if I have to beat the crap out of you, I will."

"My name isn't Kai."

"No, you don't look like Kai either. But for now let's pretend you are Kai. So, I'll ask again, where is she?"

"I don't..."

"That's it..." Sheppard shouted, then threw a punch at Kai, connecting with his face.

Kai fell back, he wondered if he should fight back or keep up the pretence, but when another of Sheppard's fists connected with is stomach knocking him to the ground, he couldn't help himself. He stood up and flew at him, he tackled Sheppard, sending the both of them rolling to the ground.

Kai punched out and connected a few times with Sheppard, but Sheppard was also throwing punches, Ronon stood back for a moment, and just let them fight. He knew Sheppard probably needed this, an outlet for all the anger and pain that had built up inside him. So he let them beat the crap out of each other for a while. Then he and Keras managed to pull them apart, and stop them from fighting.

"If you kill each other, we'll never know the answer now will we." Ronon told them, pointedly looking at Sheppard.

Sheppard dragged himself free from Ronon and glared at Kai, he grabbed Kai and managed to put restraints on his hands.

"What the fuck are you doing." Kai shouted.

"You're coming back with us." Sheppard told him, pulling him along the path.

"The fuck I am." Kai bit out, pulling back, trying to free himself from Sheppard.

"Sheppard?" Ronon warned.

"Leave it Ronon, I know what I'm doing."

Sheppard and Ronon dragged a reluctant Kai towards the Stargate and threw him in to the Jumper. Kai didn't see the point in keeping the image of the blonde guy, so he pressed his fingers against his chest where the shield was and changed back to look like himself.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Once the Jumper had docked, Sheppard took his jacket and threw it over Kai's head, Kai went to drag it off. Sheppard didn't want anyone to see Kai, seeing as they were supposed to apprehend him and send him back to Earth.

"Leave it." Sheppard warned him.

"John, what are you doing?" Doctor Weir asked as she watched him lead a man through the Gate room.

"Elizabeth I suggest you not ask any questions, I wouldn't want you to have to lie, or get you in to any trouble." he told her, causing her eyebrows to raise. She glanced at Ronon, who just shrugged at her.

Sheppard dragged Kai to the infirmary, once there he asked Beckett and the nurses to give them a moment. He stood Kai by the mortuary part of the infirmary, he removed the jacket from his head and then cut the ties around his wrists.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked, confused as to what Sheppard was up to.

"Take a look." he told the younger man, he opened the door and pulled out the tier with the body on it.

Kai looked at him warily, and wondered what the fuck Sheppard was playing at.

"I said, take a look." Sheppard bit out, and pushed him closer to the body.

Kai pulled the sheet back and gasped at what he saw.

"Alex..." he whispered, his throat clogging with tears "What happened to her?" he asked, turning to look at Sheppard.

Sheppard didn't say anything, he just watched Kai's reaction, when Sheppard didn't react Kai rounded on him.

"You where supposed to keep her safe." he shouted, as he barrelled in to Sheppard, tears running down his cheeks.

Sheppard grabbed him, and easily immobilized him, he had what he wanted, there was no reason to prolong it.

"It's not Alex." Sheppard told him.

"Of course it's Alex." Kai bit out.

"No, it isn't."

Sheppard had needed to see Kai's reaction, he needed to know if he was involved in Alex's disappearance. Well he'd gotten his answer, he knew Kai didn't have anything to do with Alex vanishing. There was no way the grief he had witnessed wasn't genuine, Sheppard felt his own grief all over again, even though he knew it wasn't her, he could still feel how much it had affected him.

That left only one other option, Doran or someone on Seira had done this, but why.

"You let me believe it was Alex, why?" Kai asked, incredulously.

"I needed to see an honest reaction." he told him.

"Honest reaction," Kai repeated, he was angry that Sheppard had put him through all this just to see how he'd react. "You wanted an honest reaction." Kai asked, turning to face Sheppard. He balled his fist up and hit out at Sheppard, catching him on the jaw. "That's an 'honest reaction'." he shouted.

Sheppard's head jerked back, and he glared at Kai. "I'll give you that one, but the next time I hit back." Sheppard warned him. He watched as Kai took up the challenge, and came at him again.

As Kai hit out Sheppard dodged the hit, he hooked his arm around Kai's neck and stuck his leg behind the back of Kai's legs, he then arched him over his thigh and dropped him to the floor. Kai immediately got up to continue fighting.

"We can do this all day, but it won't help Alex." Sheppard told him, catching Kai's attention.

"Where is she?" Kai asked, suspiciously.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I know someone who does know where she is."

"So what are you doing here, why aren't you going to get her."

"Like I said, I don't know exactly, where she is... but I was thinking, that maybe you could help with that."

"You want me to help?" Kai asked a little sceptical.

"You don't want to help?"

"Of course I want to help, I'm just surprised that you want me to help."

"If it gets Alex back, I don't care who helps."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Sheppard, I need to talk to you..." McKay shouted as he came rushing in to the infirmary. He came to a sudden halt when he saw Kai standing there, leaning nonchalantly against one of the beds.

He backed up a little when Kai smiled at him, McKay remembered the last time Kai was on Atlantis. When he'd almost strangled him while he was in the guise of Sheppard, and again when he'd slammed his head down on the work surface of his lab, his guise that time was Alex.

"What's he doing here?" McKay stammered to Sheppard.

"Nice to see you too McKay." Kai laughed.

"He's here to help." Sheppard told him.

"Help! Are you sure you can trust him?" McKay asked.

"Where Alex is concerned, yes."

Sheppard looked at Kai, "You can't walk around here looking like yourself, so change the image." he told him.

Kai pressed his hand against the device on his chest and his body was enveloped in a hazy forcefield which transformed his image in to that of Keras.

"This image okay?" he asked.

"It'll do." Sheppard told him.

"You can't let him wander around Atlantis, like that, remember what happened the last time." McKay stuttered.

"Just forget you saw Kai, it'll be better that way." Sheppard advised him.

"But..."

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, yes... when I downloaded the data on Seira, you know about the shield,... I, er, kinda downloaded some other stuff too."

"What other stuff?"

"Well, most of the stuff that they had stored."

"All of it?"

"Most of it. Well you know that their shield doesn't actually use ZPM's to power it."

"Yes, we found that out pretty quickly, what does this have to do with Alex?"

"Well, it, er..."

"Just get to the point McKay."

"I think that they took Alex to power the weapon."

"Weapon? What weapon?" Sheppard asked, confused.

"You said get to the point, so I got to the point."

"Alright, I get the idea, so explain to me what you found out." Sheppard said, glaring at McKay.

"Firstly, that monument thing, that Alex touched. It's actually a remote control transmitter for the weapon."

"What weapon?"

"If you let me explain, I'll get to that. Some Ancient guy called Caldeira built the shield on Seira, but he didn't just build the shield, he also built a weapon system in to the shield. Now the problem with this is, once the stored power for the shield drops below 20 percent, the weapon switches off. Thus conserving the remaining energy to power the shield."

"And?"

"Well I found out that their power level is so low they're practically running the shield on fumes. They desperately need more energy, problem is they can't access it, not without a 'key' or a 'kick start', which is where Alex comes in."

"A 'kick start'?" Sheppard asked.

"Yes well that's effectively what she'd do."

"Doe he always take so long to explain anything?" Kai asked.

"Yes, well, he would be quicker, if he didn't keep getting interrupted all the time." McKay shouted.

"Just get on with it?" Sheppard told him.

"It seems the Seiran's have a problem getting the system to draw power from the planet. They need someone with the Ancient Gene to activate it."

"So why didn't they just ask us?" Sheppard wanted to know.

"Ah, they don't need just any Ancient Gene, they need a specific Ancient Gene. Remember when Doran told us that they used to have visitors to the planet touch those monument things."

"Yes, he said it was for good luck."

"Well, it wasn't for luck it was to see if anyone had the Ancient Gene they needed."

"So when Alex touched it, and it lit up like a Christmas tree, that indicated that she had the Gene they were looking for."

"Exactly." McKay said pointing his finger at Sheppard.

"So let's go and get her." Kai said.

"I haven't finished yet." McKay said a little subdued.

"What is it McKay?" Sheppard asked, knowing it was something he wouldn't like.

"The, er, system was designed for an Ancient to activate it. If they use Alex to do this..."

"She's not an Ancient." Sheppard interjected.

"No, she's Human, she won't be able to handle the amount of energy that will initially run through her body."

"You mean it will kill her."

"Well,... yes."

"Get me everything you know about the weapon, where it's main system is located, and anything else you have."

"There's just one more thing." McKay said, holding his finger up.

Sheppard closed his eyes and then stared at McKay.

"What?"

"Apparently the Seiran's haven't been able to gain access to the system that runs the weapon, because Caldeira left a little protection programme running which they haven't been able to get passed."

"What kind of protection programme."

"How do I know."

"You seem to know everything else..."

"Well I don't know this, not yet, anyway."

"Go get Ronon and Teyla and meet me in the briefing room." Sheppard told McKay.

"Right." McKay left and Kai looked at Sheppard.

"Do you think they still have her." he asked.

Sheppard knew what he meant, had they already used Alex to activate the weapon, and was she still alive.

"Yes I think they still have her." he didn't want to believe anything else.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

**Date:** 4th October 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 5/8  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / OFC – Alexandra (from Doppelgänger / The Mating Instinct )  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me.  
**Summary:** When something goes wrong, Sheppard finds out just how deep his feelings for Alex go. ( Sequel to Doppelgänger )

Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

CHAPTER 5

Alex's body ached, and she opened her eyes to find out why. She was lying on a cold hard floor, in what looked like a prison cell. She rubbed her hand over her head, trying to rub away the pounding headache that she had. She wondered how long she'd been out for, enough time for her to be moved, seeing as she was no longer in the woods. Did John and the others know she was gone, where they trying to find her, she tried to remember what had actually happened.

Memory

Doran had been acting a little weird, he looked like he was waiting for someone, or something, but Alex had dismissed it, putting it down to a characteristic of the guy, he seemed the nervy type.

She remembered, she'd had her back to Doran, then she'd felt a small scratch against her neck as he'd stuck a needle in to her. She'd tried to hit out, but whatever it was that he'd injected in to her had acted pretty fast. She'd felt herself falling to the ground, unable to move or respond, but still partially aware of what was happening around her.

Alex had heard a woman's voice, mumbling in the background, but she couldn't turn to see because she couldn't move. Then Doran had started to undress her, Alex had felt so helpless, and frustrated at not being able to defend herself.

"It's alright, no one is going to hurt you." he told her, as he removed all her clothes.

He threw the clothes to the woman and told her to put them on. Alex didn't know why he was doing this or for what reason, because he'd then taken other clothes and dressed her in them.

"Where's Brent?" Doran asked the woman.

"He said he was coming." she answered him.

"If he doesn't hurry up, we'll get caught." he bit out.

Just then a man approached and Alex tried to focus on him but she couldn't, her eyes kept closing, Alex didn't remember anything else because she'd lost consciousness.

End of Memory

She wondered what they wanted with her, and how long had she been unconscious for. She drifted off to sleep and woke a few hours later, to the sound of the door opening.

She kept her eyes closed and listened to whoever entered the room. A booted foot nudged against her thigh, checking to see if she'd respond, when she didn't, they must have thought she was still out. Alex peeked through slitted eyes and saw a man dressed like a soldier, she noticed that the door was still slightly open.

She quickly swiped her foot along the floor and knocked the man's feet from beneath him, he dropped to the floor, grunting as he hit the ground hard. Alex, got up as quickly as she could and ran for the door, she got out and looked along the corridor. She started to run down the corridor, she'd only gotten a short distance when Jenik came out of one of the doorways, spotted her, and grabbed for her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He bit out, yelping when she kicked his shin with her booted foot. She twisted her arm out of his hold and backed up, turned, and ran.

"Grab her." Jenik shouted when the guard she'd knocked over in the cell before, came out of the door.

Alex ran for the door up ahead, but as she tried to open it she found it locked. She had nowhere else to go, it was a dead end. She looked at the guard who was coming towards her, and she could see Jenik just a few feet behind him.

"Look you can't go anywhere, you might as well just come back." Jenik tried to sound sincere.

Alex didn't believe his sincerity, she could see how angry he really was, she dodged to the right, causing the guard to block her. She then dodged back to the left, hooking her foot around the guards ankle as she did this, she pulled her foot and tripped him. She moved passed him, but now Jenik was in front of her, he didn't look as if he would be as easy to dismiss as the guard, he was glaring, furiously, at her.

She heard the guard, behind her, scrambling to his feet, so she had no choice, she had to do something, now. She pushed her hands out towards Jenik, her palms barely connected with his chest as he pulled back and grabbed her arms close to her wrists. This is the reaction she'd expected, she stepped a little closer to him, so as to block his view as she rammed her knee up towards his groin.

She waited all of two seconds, as Jenik sank to the floor, moaning hoarsely, to the guard to get her. Alex was halfway down the corridor before the guard even moved, then he started running after her.

She opened one door and entered the room, but there was no other door to go to, so she went to back out of the room and found Jenik, and two other guards, blocking her way. She tried to get away from them but they grabbed her and hauled her back to the cell. Where Jenik shoved her forcefully in to the room, causing her to stumble and fall against the table. She winced as the corner of the table bit in to her stomach, and she realised that she had to be more careful, now that she was pregnant.

"Tell that doctor we need him down here, I want to get some of her blood before we try her with the weapon." Jenik told one of the guards.

"Weapon?" Alex asked, wondering what he was on about.

"Yes, you're going to get our weapon up and running so that we can use it."

"What weapon?" Alex asked, wondering how they expected her to do this. They would have had a better chance of that happening if they'd taken McKay, but she wasn't about to put him right.

An older man entered the cell, along with the two guards who had been outside.

"So what is it you wish me to do?" the man asked.

"I want you to take some of her blood, so that if anything goes wrong, we still have some of the Ancient DNA to work with."

"How much do you want me to take."

"As much as you can, but make sure she can still function, we need her to try and get the weapon going first."

The two guards grabbed hold of her and kept her still so the Doctor could take blood from her. Alex couldn't afford to lose any blood, she hadn't had any injections of the chemical compound recently, so her body wouldn't naturally replace the blood they took from her. Doctor Beckett wasn't sure how the baby would react to the compound so they'd been keeping the injections to a minimum. Alex watched as the Doctor stuck the needle in her arm and started drawing blood from her.

A short while later, Jenik dragged a slightly woozy Alex from the cell, and led her down a lot of stairs, which brought them to an underground section of the shields systems. Then Jenik approached a strange looking door.

"Do you think she'll be able to open it." Finius asked as he appeared from one of the rooms.

"She got the weapons transmitter to activate, so why wouldn't she be able to open the door." Jenik put to him.

"Go ahead then, do it." Finius told him, he took a few steps back, wary of what would happen if the door did open. They'd heard stories of terrifying creatures from hell being behind this door, but then people did tend to embellish stories, Finius thought, but just in case he kept his distance.

The door didn't have a handle or any visible way to open it, she could see two hand imprints on the surface of the door and Jenik pushed her hands against these. Her hands seemed to stick to the surface of the door, then some kind of laser light scanned over her from head to toe. The door then seemed to vanish, and Alex almost fell in to the blackness that it had revealed.

They could see nothing but blackness, Jenik wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her close to his side. Then told the security men who where going with him to enter the room, they hesitated before following his orders. When they'd entered Jenik followed after them.

They'd only been walking a short while when they realised that the blackness didn't seem so black any more, they could at least see a little further along the corridor.

"Sir what's that?" one of the men asked Jenik.

Up ahead of them they could see a huge, monstrous shape, coming towards them, and a loud resonating sound could be heard. Everyone started firing their weapons at it, but nothing was stopping it. Jenik watched as the two men up ahead, where torn to shreds and flung aside, he told a few of his men to hold the creature back. He then pulled Alex through a different corridor and along with the rest of his men they moved around the creature.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Sheppard and the others exited the Stargate and brought the Puddle Jumper to a stop, they got out and started walking towards the town.

"So remember, be careful what you say, we don't want these guys to suspect that we know they switched Alex over, not until we can get to Doran, or one of the others."

"Doran, Finius, and what's the other guys name, that you want me to look like." Kai asked.

"Jenik." Sheppard reminded him. "And be careful, only speak when you have to." he warned him.

"I'll be the soul of discretion." Kai told him, he smiled when Teyla raised her eyebrows and looked at him.

"So what do you do for relaxation around these parts." Kai asked Teyla, as he moved closer to her side.

"We hunt shape shifting aliens." Teyla told him, straight faced.

"Shape shifting aliens, I thought I was the only one who shape shifted around here." Kai joked.

"You are." Teyla told him.

Kai laughed at the joke, and Sheppard glared at him.

They got to the main government building and saw Doran, he paled when he saw them and tried to hurry up the stairs. Sheppard paced after him, and caught up with him.

"Doran, hope we haven't caught you at a bad time."

"Er, no,...why... did you want something?"

"Yes, McKay just needs to check a few things on the shields system. Something about increasing the shields protective capabilities."

"I don't think he'll be allowed access to the shield at the moment." Doran told him.

Sheppard realised that something must be going on, so he coerced Doran in to showing them around the building, then once they got him in to an empty room Sheppard grabbed Doran. He almost strangled him as he pushed him back against the wall.

"You know I'd love nothing more than to just put a bullet through your head right now. But, and I stress the 'but', I want some answers from you, and if I don't get the right answers I may just follow my instincts and shoot you anyway."

"What is it you want?" Doran stammered.

"Tell me where they've taken Alex?"

"Alex! But she's dead." Doran replied, his face paled considerably.

"Is she?" Sheppard asked frowning.

Kai was standing in the background, out of Doran's line of vision, he changed his image in to that of Alex, then he walked towards Doran.

"Why did you let them think that I'd died." Kai asked, as he stopped in front of Doran, watched as Doran almost collapsed with fright at the image of Alex standing before him.

"You're not real." he said, trying to convince himself.

"Not real, why would you say that?" Kai asked, reaching his hand out to poke his finger in to Doran's chest.

"You can't be here,... you're..."

"I'm what? With Jenik, trying to get the weapon working." Kai said, bluffing.

"How..."

"Do we know." Sheppard finished Doran's sentence for him. "Oh, you'd be surprised at what we know. Now where are you keeping Alex?"

"I didn't want to do this, but they said I had to. Jenik even threatened my family if I didn't do what they wanted."

"Where is she?" Sheppard bit out, he wasn't interested in why he'd done what he had, he just wanted to find Alex before they had a chance to use her.

"The basement of this building, there's a door that leads to the weapon..."

"They've already taken her there?" Sheppard asked, cursing.

"Yes, about an hour ago." Doran admitted.

"You're going to show us where it is." Sheppard told him as he dragged him towards the door.

"You won't get near it, Finius is down there with our security people." Doran stammered.

Sheppard spotted a photograph on the wall of Finius and Jenik and he looked at Kai.

"Do you think you could look like one of those guys." he asked, pointing towards the photo.

"Sorry, the device doesn't work like that, I have to see the image in 3D with my own eyes, it won't work with a photograph."

"Then we'll just have to go down there with you looking like him." Sheppard told Kai, pointing his finger at Doran.

They got the location of the door from Doran, then they tied him up and upon leaving the room Ronon shot the lock with his blaster, causing the door to seize up and lock. Then they headed down the stairs, with Kai changing his image to look like Doran.

They had no problems reaching the lower basement, but as soon as Finius saw Doran, and then Sheppard and the others, he told his security detail to stop them from coming any closer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing bringing them down here." Finius shouted at Doran.

"They wanted to see the shields systems." Kai told him, he glanced around at Sheppard and the others who were just waiting for a chance.

"You know we don't allow that without getting permission first." Finius told him. "Take them back up top." he told two of his security men.

"Before you do that, could I have a word with you for a second, alone." Doran asked him.

"Alright, in here." Finius took him in to a small room.

When the door was closed Kai hit Finius and knocked him unconscious, then he pressed the device he wore to change his image in to that of Finius. He opened the door and called out to his security detail to bring Sheppard and the others over to him.

When they entered the room they saw the real Finius unconscious.

"Ronon tie him up and gag him." Sheppard told him.

They left the room with Kai still looking like Finius, Kai spoke to the men outside.

"I've left Doran in there, so if he starts to make any noises ignore him. No one is to enter this room, at all. If I find out that anyone has disobeyed that order, I'll make sure they pay for it, got that."

"Yes sir." the security guy answered, gulping as Finius glared at him.

"Let's go." Kai said as he turned to Sheppard and the others, he couldn't resist winking at Teyla.

They found the door with no problems, but McKay was hesitant to enter in to the blackness.

"But I can't see anything, what if there's something in there?" he asked.

"Okay, so we'll leave you out here, then." Sheppard told him, as he and Ronon walked through the doorway.

"Going in, or staying out?" Kai asked McKay.

"I suppose I'll have to go in won't I." McKay said, as he stepped gingerly through the door.

"Watch your step McKay, you might fall in to a hole." Kai joked.

McKay suddenly stopped, his foot raised in the air, "Very funny." he said, but started to take even smaller steps, testing each foot before he rested his weight on it.

"Would you like to take hold of my arm Doctor McKay?" Teyla asked him.

"Ah, Teyla, certainly, I'll help guide you through."

"What about me, can I hold the other arm." Kai asked her.

"No. You can fall in to the hole you mentioned."

"Charming." Kai muttered and followed them in.

After about ten minutes their eyes adjusted to the darkness and they could navigate along the passageways. Ronon and Sheppard where checking out a different passageway, leaving the others in the main passageway to wait for them.

"You'd have thought that this Caldeira guy would have at least installed lights along here... he eeek..." McKay said, screeching as he tripped over something and landed on something that was warm and soft.

"Doctor McKay, are you alright?" Teyla asked as she moved towards him.

"Alright, how would I know that, I can't see anything."

"If you'd broken anything, you wouldn't need to see it, you'd feel it." Kai muttered.

"What is this?" McKay asked, as he pushed his hands against the soft pliable material beneath him. He rolled over and managed to get up on his knees, he grabbed for the soft, pliable, material beneath him and realised that he was holding someone's arm. He screeched and dropped the arm, and managed to clamber up and started backing away. When he backed in to Teyla he yelped with fright.

"Doctor McKay, what is it?"

"There's a body over there." he said pointing to where he'd fallen. Kai moved over to where McKay had fallen.

"Body, there's more than one body here." Kai said as he checked the area, and found at least four bodies, thankfully none of them was female.

"What's going on?" Sheppard asked through their comms.

"Doctor McKay stumbled upon some dead bodies." Teyla told him.

"Dead bodies? Is Alex..."

"No Alex isn't here, they're all male." Kai told him.

"Are they Jenik's men?"

"I'd say yes, they're still warm. Looks like something ripped them apart." Kai said, dropping the arm he'd picked up.

"We're coming back, keep your guard up, whatever killed those men could still be around."

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Jenik had taken a long way around to reach the weapon's systems and they'd almost reached it when the creature appeared in the passage, blocking their way. Jenik, again, told his men to keep the creature back, knowing that they had no chance of doing that. He then left them and headed to the weapons chamber.

"You're condemning your own men to death, you know they have no chance of stopping that thing." Alex told him.

"The sacrifice is worth it."

"To you, but what about those men and their families."

They could hear the cries and gunfire, in the distance, as the creature attacked. Jenik suddenly froze as the creature appeared in front of them. They didn't have a chance to move as it came towards them, but instead of it attacking them it just phased right through them. Alex was stunned and Jenik just started laughing.

"All this time we've been evading it and we didn't have to." he laughed, and tightened his hold on Alex, he knew it was because of who, or what, she was, that the creature hadn't attacked him.

"Time to get this weapon up and running." Jenik said pulling Alex towards the chamber.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

"You hear that?" Sheppard said, as the sound of gunfire could be heard in the distance. "Must be Jenik and the rest of his men."

They headed towards the sound and found the rest of Jenik's men, torn to pieces like the first lot.

"So what's killing them?" Ronon asked, looking around at the bodies scattered all around.

"Whatever it is, it seems to be unstoppable, these weapons have run out of ammunition." Kai threw the empty, useless gun to the ground.

"What's that?" McKay suddenly blurted out.

They all turned to see what McKay was talking about, and saw the huge, monstrous shape, coming towards them. They couldn't make out what it was exactly, because it was so dark, but what they could see, and hear, was more than enough to tell them that this is what had killed Jenik's men.

"Move." Sheppard shouted, backing up from it.

Ronon stood his ground and fired his gun at it, but it didn't stop it. The creature reached Ronon and swiped at him, ripping deep gashed in to his arm as he raised it to protect himself.

"Ronon." Sheppard fired his weapon at it and moved closer to Ronon, grabbing him to pull him back. As he grabbed Ronon the creature suddenly phased through the both of them and headed further along the passage towards the others.

McKay stood in the middle of the corridor and screamed as the creature came towards him.

"McKay, move, get out of there!" Sheppard shouted at him, but McKay was frozen to the spot.

Sheppard and Ronon ran towards McKay, but before they reached him, they watched as the huge creature phased through him, like an apparition. It was now behind McKay and was heading straight for Teyla and Kai.

"What the fuck is it?" Kai shouted.

Teyla moved forward to engage the creature, but Kai grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Don't." he told her, pushing her behind him.

Like the others, he fired his weapon at it, and again, it phased through him, and moved towards Teyla. It knocked her to the ground, and just as it was about to attack her, Kai reached to pull her up and watched as the creature phased through her and vanish through the wall.

"Someone tell me what the hell just happened." Sheppard shouted.

"I don't know, was it real ..."

"Real, does that look real to you." Ronon asked McKay, lifting his arm up to show him the deep gashes in his skin.

"How come it phased through us, and then attacked Ronon and Teyla." Sheppard questioned out loud.

"It must be the Ancient Gene, Ronon and Teyla are the only ones who don't have it, and they're the only ones it attacked." McKay said. "It stopped attacking when you touched Ronon, and then when Kai touched Teyla." McKay said to Sheppard.

"You think it's that simple an explanation?" Sheppard asked McKay.

"Well I can't think of anything else." he admitted.

"So we'll just have to make sure that Ronon and Teyla stay close to one of us."

"Teyla..." Sheppard shouted over to her.

"I heard." she told him, glancing at Kai who was smiling seductively at her.

"You heard the guy, you're to stay close to me, and that's an order." Kai told her, laughing at the frosty look she gave him.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Jenik approached the small circular chamber, that stood on a raised platform. Inside the circular chamber, there was a wall or door dividing the chamber in to two, Jenik pushed Alex's hands in to the two slots in the dividing wall and stepped back. He watched as the wall changed its consistency, and Alex's body seemed to merge with it. He saw a forcefield suddenly shimmer around the chamber that Alex was in, and then another forcefield surrounded the raised platform that he was standing on.

"Jenik!" Sheppard screamed at him, as they approached the chamber.

They watched as Jenik placed Alex in a small circular chamber, but they were too far away to do anything. As they got closer Sheppard ran towards Jenik but was flung back as his body hit a forcefield that surround the platform they were on.

Sheppard tried again to get through the forcefield, and again, was flung back.

"You won't get through like that." Kai told him.

"McKay..." Sheppard shouted, as he kept his eyes on Alex.

"I'm trying to see if I can shut it down." he told him, as he tried to gain access to the data system, he hooked his computer up to the system, but still couldn't gain access to it.

"Alex." Sheppard shouted, trying to see if he could get through to her. His emotions were running on high at the sight of Alex, alive. But it wasn't enough for him, he needed to touch her, hold her, to eliminate the other image he had of her, when he thought that she was dead.

All of a sudden they saw the monster like creature appear in the chamber where Alex and Jenik where. Kai moved back from the forcefield, turning to look where Teyla was, he moved closer to her, making sure he was within touching distance, just in case.

"Ronon..." Sheppard said, realising that the creature could attack at any time.

Jenik no longer had the protection of Alex, she was in the reactivation chamber, which was surrounded by a containing forcefield, which prevented Jenik from reaching her. The creature attacked Jenik, it's claws dug in to his flesh and they watched as it ripped him to shreds. Then the creature just faded away to nothing.

"Hurry up McKay." Sheppard shouted, he didn't want to lose Alex all over again.

"I can't shut it down." McKay told him, realising that he couldn't stop the thing from reactivating.

"What if we damaged it, would that shut it down?" Sheppard turned to look at McKay.

"I honestly don't know."

"Well we can't just stand here, we have to do something." Sheppard bit out, turning back to look at Alex, who was still trapped within the chamber.

Just then the system began processing data and started to activate, drawing energy from the planet. They saw the initial glow in the chamber where Alex was, watched as the energy started to pass through her body.

Sheppard and Ronon started firing upon the weapons systems, in the hope that damaging it might stop it.

"You could be making things worse by doing that." McKay told them, crouching behind one of the consoles as bullets ricocheted around the room.

Then the glow in the chamber, where Alex was, stopped.

"Did we do it?" Sheppard asked, watching as the forcefields dropped, allowing them access to Alex.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

"Alex, come on, wake up." Sheppard whispered, pleadingly. He cupped her cheek in his hand, and rubbed his thumb along her cheekbone. At least she was still breathing, he thought.

Bending down, he gently, kissed her mouth, then her forehead, he saw her eyes flutter open and he smiled. She looked at him, but she was too sleepy to keep her eyes open and it wasn't long before she closed them again.

"Alex..." he murmured, trying to get her to open her eyes again.

"Looks like they've been taking blood from her." Kai said, pointing to the bruise that was visible on the inside of her elbow. Kai reached in to his backpack to get a syringe full of the chemical compound out, and prepared to inject it in to Alex.

Sheppard looked at Kai as he was just about to give her the injection in her stomach.

"Don't." Sheppard told him, grabbing his hand to stop him.

"She needs an injection, if she doesn't have one..."

"I know she needs it, just don't give it to her in her stomach." he told him.

"But that's where we always inject it." Kai said.

"Well, find somewhere else."

"Why?" Kai wanted to know.

"Because she's pregnant, that's why." Sheppard told him.

"Why didn't you just say so."

"I just did."

"Turn her over then." Kai said, motioning for Sheppard to pull Alex's body towards him.

"You'll have to pop the button on her pants so I can pull them down a little."

Sheppard popped the button and watched Kai inject the needle in to the top part of her buttock, then he re fastened the button.

"How long does it usually take for the body to replace the loss of blood?" he asked Kai.

"Depends on how much they took. But on average it will take at least a few hours to a day, for her body to start producing blood. Once her body starts producing blood, she should be fine."

Alex started to moan, and raised her hand to her head.

"My head is killing me." she whispered, and opened her eyes.

"Thank god you're alright." Sheppard whispered hoarsely as he wrapped his arms around her and crushed her against his chest. "I thought I'd lost you." he said, as he kiss her.

Alex was slightly taken aback, by his actions, when he let her go, she looked at Kai, who was kneeling on the other side of her.

"Kai, what's going on? Who's your friend?" she asked him, throwing a nervous glance at Sheppard.

"This really isn't the time to joke, Alex." Kai told her, frowning as she continued to look nervously at Sheppard.

"Who's joking?" she asked.

"You're telling me you don't know who he is?" he asked her, nodding towards Sheppard.

"No I don't know who he is." she told him.

Kai looked at Sheppard, who was staring at Alex with a pained look on his face.

"It's probably just a temporary thing." Kai told Sheppard.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

**Date:** 11th October 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 6/8  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / OFC – Alexandra (from Doppelgänger / The Mating Instinct )  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me.  
**Summary:** When something goes wrong, Sheppard finds out just how deep his feelings for Alex go. ( Sequel to Doppelgänger )

Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

CHAPTER 6

Atlantis Infirmary

Sheppard and Kai stood a few feet away from Alex, while behind her, Beckett was just putting the last few stitches in Ronon's arm.

"All done." Beckett told Ronon, "Now I'll let the nurse here put a dressing on, while I see to Alex."

She was sitting on the bed and watched as Doctor Beckett came and stood in front of her. He smiled at her, and Alex automatically smiled back.

"Do you remember me Alex?" He asked her.

Alex looked at him, tried to recall his face, but couldn't.

"No, I don't remember you."

"And you don't remember Lt. Col. Sheppard." he asked, moving to the side so that she could see Sheppard. He was leaning his butt against one of the beds, his arms where folded across his chest, and he stared, broodingly, at her. Alex wondered how she could forget someone like him, he was very good looking, but he was making her feel a little nervous with the way he was staring at her.

She shook her head, indicating that she didn't remember Sheppard.

"But you do remember Kai though."

"Of course I remember Kai."

"Of course, and can you tell me what's the last thing you remember about Kai?"

Alex told him what she remembered, and Beckett turned to look at Kai, he needed him to tell him how long ago this memory of Alex's occurred.

"She's talking about a year and a half ago." Kai informed Beckett.

"So you've no recollection about coming to Atlantis, not even a flashback, no images or anything else?" Beckett asked her.

"No." she answered, she still couldn't believe that she'd forgotten the last one and a half years of her life. Kai had given her a few facts about what she'd done, but she hadn't been able to take it in, it had been too much information, and she'd had a raging headache at the time.

"Do you mind if I just check a few of your reactions?" he asked her.

"Go ahead."

He put the stethoscope against her chest and listened, everything sounded fine, he took a small torch out of his pocket.

"So Alex, how do you feel. Do you have any pain anywhere?" Beckett asked, as he shone a light in to her eyes.

"I still have a headache." she told him.

"Has the headache gotten any worse in the past few hours?"

"No, it's not as bad as it was a few hours ago."

"That's good,..." he said, "Do you feel nauseous or dizzy?" he checked her pulse and blood pressure.

"I felt dizzy when I first woke up, but that's gone now."

"Any other symptoms you haven't told me about?"

"Well... my stomach feels..." she said, then tried to think of a word, to describe how her stomach felt.

"Your stomach feels what?" he asked. "Are you having any pain there?"

Sheppard heard her mention her stomach, he closed his eyes and waited for her to answer Beckett, he wondered what the hell else could go wrong. He remembered the old adage about things occurring in three's, he hoped this time that turned out to be false.

"No, it's not pain, it just feels weird."

"Weird, can you describe to me what you mean by 'weird'." Beckett asked.

"Like it keeps turning over, or like something is moving." she admitted, hoping that she didn't sound stupid.

"Ah, I see, that would be the baby moving." he said smiling at her description.

Sheppard sighed with relief, he wasn't sure he could have handled her losing the baby, it seemed to be the only real thing he could hold on to at the moment.

"Baby! What baby?" Alex asked, her voice slightly raised in alarm.

"Let's see," Beckett grabbed hold of a chart and looked at it. "By my calculations, you are about 17 to 18 weeks pregnant now."

"Pregnant."

"Yes, you don't remember that either."

"No!" Alex moved her head to the side so she could look behind Beckett, at Kai.

"Hey don't look at me, it's not mine." Kai blurted out as Alex stared, at him, accusingly.

"No, it's mine." Sheppard told her, stating his claim as the father.

He watched as Alex's face reddened, any other time and he would have teased her about blushing, but right at this moment he wasn't in a teasing mood.

Beckett monitored the baby's heartbeat and declared everything was fine and as it should be.

"Well, physically, and mentally, you appear to be perfectly fine. I can't find anything wrong with you. But I will need to keep a close eye on you, and I need to do a few more tests, see if I can find out the reason behind the memory loss."

"Any idea as to how long the memory loss could last." Alex asked him.

"Without tests I can't give you an answer, and even with test I may not be able to answer that question."

"So it could be permanent, or I could get my memory back tomorrow." Alex said.

"Yes, that's about it I'm afraid. We're not too sure what all that energy running through your body has done. So I need to do some more tests, to check out any possible problems that we can't pick up on a general examination."

Beckett looked around at Sheppard and Kai. "I'll just go and see about sorting those tests out for you, see when I can schedule them for." he told her then left.

The nurse had finished dressing Ronon's arm so he left right after Beckett, leaving Alex, Sheppard and Kai alone.

Sheppard wasn't sure how to go about things, he wanted to go over and grab hold of her, but from the nervous looks she was giving him, he didn't think she'd appreciate him touching her right now. He looked at Kai and wondered, since she'd forgotten about him, was she remembering how she used to feel about Kai.

Kai wasn't sure if he should go or stay, he knew Sheppard and Alex needed to talk, but he also knew Alex, and he could tell that she was on edge. In the end he decided to leave and give Sheppard a chance to talk to Alex.

"I'll see you later." Kai told Alex, he hugged her and then he left.

Sheppard walked towards Alex, and saw the wary look she gave him.

"Are you frightened of me?" He ask her as he approached the bed she was sitting on.

"No, I'm not frightened of you."

"Sure about that?" he asked, he knew her and he knew she was lying.

"I've lost my memory, not my ability to reason." she told him, she was a little nervous but it wasn't really because of him, more of the situation she was in.

"Yeah, well I haven't lost my memory, so I know you're nervous." he told her.

"It's just that I don't know you and... I..."

"Don't know me? You know me as intimately as I know you." he said, "What you mean is, you don't remember me." he told her, watched her lower her eyes down, almost as if she were shy. Now that, was something Alex wouldn't have done before, she would have kept eye contact with him.

"So how do you really feel?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well Kai told you what he could about the past year and a half. So you know that for almost a year now, you've been here, on Atlantis, with me."

"Yes I know."

"So is there anything you want to ask me, or something you want to say." he really wanted her to tell him that she needed him, but he knew she wouldn't.

There were plenty of things she wanted to ask him about but she was too embarrassed to ask them right now.

He looked at her hair, it was curling over her shoulder and hanging down at the side of her face, as she hung her head down. He reached his hand out to brush the hair back from her face, and watched her pull back before he touched her.

He clenched his jaw, more in frustration than anything else. He could understand that she didn't remember him, but it still hurt to see her pull away from him like that. Before he could ask her anything else, Beckett returned.

"Right then I've scheduled some tests for you in a couple of days." Beckett informed her.

"Okay." Alex said.

Sheppard moved to the side as Beckett began talking to him.

"Now Colonel there are a few things I'd like you to look out for with Alex. Firstly, if her headache doesn't subside in the next few hours, or gets worse, I'd like you to bring her back here. And I need to know if she experiences any dizziness, or nausea, or if you notice any abnormal behaviour from her."

"Sure."

"Also, if you could wake her up every so often and ask her a few basic questions." Beckett told him.

"Wake her up?"

"Yes, just ask if she remembers her name, the date, if she knows where she is, nothing complicated. Just basic questions that she should know. It's just to check that her memory loss isn't progressing any further."

"You think it could get worse?" Sheppard asked him, a little alarmed by this.

"No I don't think it will get worse, it's just a precautionary measure. Now, if you have no further questions... " Beckett said looking from Alex to Sheppard.

"No, no questions, well not yet anyway." Alex told him.

"Well I'll see you in here tomorrow so we can go over the test procedures, I can give you a run down of what to expect."

"Okay, and thank you." Alex said, she slid off the bed and hesitated in following Sheppard. When he turned around to look at her, she quickly moved up behind him.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Alex wasn't sure about this, she thought, as they walked along the corridor. How was she supposed to act with him when she didn't remember him, and what would he expect of her. Beckett had said there was no reason for him to keep her in the infirmary, and so he'd released her in to Sheppard's care.

"Where's Kai?" she asked him, wondering where he'd gone.

"Why do you want to know where Kai is?"

"I was just wondering."

"Why?"

"Because I..." she said, but didn't finish what she was going to say, 'because I need him'.

"Because you what?" he wanted to know, he was starting to feel a little jealous about the way she was clinging to Kai.

"Nothing, forget it." she told him.

"He'll probably be with Doctor Weir, she's actually trying to negotiate with Earth, trying to get a sort of amnesty for him so he can be on Atlantis." he told her.

"Amnesty, you mean they won't send him back to Earth."

"Something like that, but I do know that they'll probably want something from him in return."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea."

They reached a room and he took her inside, she looked around, this must be where she was supposed to stay, she thought.

"Does anything look or feel familiar?" he asked, hoping that she'd say yes.

"Familiar... no, should it?"

"This is where you've been living for the past year." he told her.

She then took a closer look at the room, walked around and looked at the things that were in the room. She stopped by the table beside the bed and picked up the dog tags that were on it. She held them up and read one of the tags, the word 'daddy' had been written on the tag, she wondered who's they were. Sheppard answered her unspoken question.

"You gave them to me when you found out you were pregnant. Your way of surprising me." he told her, he was finding it very hard to just stand there and watch her pick things up, and have no recollection of anything.

Alex stared at the dog tags, tried to remember giving them to him, but the memory wasn't there to reach. How many other simple little memories like this one, had she forgotten. She suddenly felt anxious, what if her memory never returned, would it be so bad, it was only a year and a half, and it wasn't like she had no memory whatsoever, she remembered everything else about her life. But something told her that these memories where more precious to her than anything.

"Alex?" She heard him calling her, but she couldn't answer him.

Sheppard wondered what she was doing, she was taking a long time just standing there, looking at the dog tags. Could it be possible she was remembering, he hoped so. He moved closer until he was standing behind her, he went to touch her but stopped himself. He hated this hesitancy that he'd suddenly developed over whether he should touch her or not. He finally put his hands on her shoulders, she tensed, but he deliberately ignored it and began gently rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"You okay?" he asked.

She couldn't say anything because of the tears, she didn't really know why she was crying, but she couldn't stop.

He turned her around and pulled her in to his arms, he held her while she cried, he pressed his face against the side of her head, and kissed her. He was aware that Alex wasn't holding on to him, she just stood in his embrace pressing her face against his chest, as she cried.

"Hey, come on, everything will be alright." he told her, trying to comfort her.

"You don't know that." she said, her voice muffled against his chest.

"Yes I do." he said, hoping that it was true.

She lifted her head up from his chest and looked at him, saw him smile at her. In that instant she felt a connection to him, she didn't remember him, but there was a definite connection of some sort. She lowered her head back down to his chest and then wrapped her arms around him.

He almost groaned when he felt her arms sliding around his back, at least she was reaching out to him now, he thought. Back on Seira she'd kept her distance from him, preferring to stay close to Kai. The problem now, was he didn't want to move in case he disturbed the status quo, so he stood there for ages, just holding her.

He eventually got her to lie down on the bed, where she managed to fall asleep. He set the alarm on his watch to go off in a few hours, then he laid beside her, he watched her sleeping for a while before he rested his hand on her stomach and then tried to sleep.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

6 HOURS EARLIER

"You're telling me you don't know who he is?" Kai asked her, nodding towards Sheppard.

"No I don't know who he is." she told him, her eyes moved from Sheppard back to Kai.

Kai looked at Sheppard, who was staring at Alex with a pained look on his face.

"It's probably just a temporary thing." Kai told Sheppard.

"What's probably temporary?" Alex asked Kai, she then waited for an answer.

"Your, er..." Kai hadn't known what to say to her.

"You had an accident, and you're just a little confused, at the moment, that's all." Sheppard told her, as he continued to stare at her.

"What happened, where are we?" she asked Kai, but she'd kept looking at Sheppard, and frowning.

The thing that was bothering Sheppard, was that there was no recognition in her eyes when she looked at him. To her he was a complete stranger.

"Did we go through the Stargate?" she asked Kai.

"Sort of."

"How can you 'sort of' go through the Stargate?" she wanted to know. "Kai, tell me where we are."

"We're in the Pegasus Galaxy." he admitted.

"Isn't that where Atlantis is?"

"Yes, that's where Atlantis is."

"So we're on Atlantis."

"No, not quite."

"Will you stop with the cryptic answers, and just tell me where I am and what the hell's going on." Alex shouted, wincing as her head throbbed painfully.

"You just had a..." he didn't know how to explain what had happened, he looked at Sheppard and shrugged his shoulders.

"You touched an electric current and got a shock, and it looks like you have some memory loss." Sheppard answered her.

"Oh! Why didn't you just say that." she berated Kai.

"You know me, you know I'm hopeless at giving explanations." He said giving her a half hearted smile.

"Where are we?" She asked Kai again.

Sheppard answer her, he gave her some story about needing to repair the planets shield system. McKay took the opportunity to cut in.

"The system is badly damaged here." McKay told Sheppard, as he checked on the damage that Ronon and Sheppard had caused when they fired their weapons at it.

"I really don't give a damn." Sheppard bit out, thinking about what Finius and Jenik had done to Alex.

"We can't leave these people without a shield." Teyla told him.

Sheppard wasn't in the mood for all this, he was having a hard enough time trying to keep away from Alex, who seemed oblivious of him.

"Why don't you take Ronon and Kai and sort something out with Doran." he suggested to McKay.

"And how do we get passed the security guys.?" McKay wanted to know.

"Get Kai to look like Finius, and just sort something out with Doran. You're supposed to be a genius McKay, surely you can come up with something." Sheppard said.

As Kai moved away, to leave with Ronon and McKay, Alex sat up, and immediately laid back down again because she felt dizzy.

"What's wrong?" Sheppard asked, leaning over her.

"Just a little dizzy." she said, she still looked at him with no recognition in her eyes.

"Kai never told me what your name was." she said, not realising just how much those few little words hurt him.

"It's John Sheppard." he told her, hoping it would trigger something in her memory, but she just smiled.

For the next hour or so, they waited while McKay made arrangements to repair the shield. Sheppard couldn't stop staring at Alex, even though he knew he was making her feel uncomfortable by doing this, but he couldn't help himself.

Atlantis was contacted and they sent a security detail to keep an eye on McKay while he repaired the shield, this left Sheppard and the others free to return back to Atlantis.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Sitting in the back of the Puddle Jumper, Alex kept asking Kai questions.

"So what memory have I lost, a couple of hours, a day?"

"Actually I'm not too sure about that, but I do know it's at least a year." he told her, he shifted in his seat and looked at her warily.

"A year!" Alex croaked stunned by his answer, she'd been expecting a few hours, maybe a few days, but a year.

"Yes..."

"How do you know it's a year?" she asked, suddenly curious as to how Kai knew this.

"When you said you didn't know Sheppard." he said, when he saw her frown, he tried to explain a little more. "You've know him almost a year now..."

She looked up to the front of the Jumper where Sheppard was, and looked at his back. A year, she'd know him for a year and yet she couldn't remember anything about him.

"And the others."

"Yes, you know them too."

"Why are you here, you left Area 51 some time ago, when did you come back?"

Kai then gave her a few brief facts about how she'd been sent to Atlantis to try and get him back to Earth. And how she'd met Sheppard, and become involved with him, as soon as he'd said that, she hadn't heard anything else. Involved with Sheppard, did he mean she'd been sleeping with him.

She took another glance at him, he wasn't taking much notice of anything as he flew the ship.

They arrived back on Atlantis and Alex suddenly felt very apprehensive.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Present Day

The sudden bleeping of his watch alarm woke him, he quickly switched the alarm off, and saw that Alex was still sleeping.

She looked relaxed, and he didn't really want to wake her up, ever since she'd woken up on Seira she'd been on edge, nervous. He leaned over and kissed her, he didn't think she'd let him kiss her when she woke up, so this was probably the only way he could get to kiss her, that was until she got her memory back.

"Alex." he said her name quietly, but he got no response.

"Alex, you have to wake up." he tried again a little louder, and this time he gently shook her shoulder. She murmured something and rolled over on to her side, facing him.

"Time to wake up." he said, placing his mouth right against her ear.

"What!" she shouted as she opened her eyes to stare at him, a hint of fear in them. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

He grimaced, what did she think he was doing, she looked at him as if she expected him to pounce on her.

"Beckett said to wake you up ever few hours and ask a few questions."

"Yes, I remember." she said and began to relax a little.

He asked her some basic questions and she answered him, then the atmosphere around them changed, it felt thick and heavy, and she kept staring at him, trying to remember him.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and moved closer to her, pressed his mouth to hers, at first the kiss was gentle, but he found he needed more, so he increased the pressure of his lips on hers. At first she kissed him back, her hand stroked along his side, and he naturally, pressed more intimately against her, wanting to feel every inch of her against his body.

He was very aroused, and as soon as she realised this, she tensed in his arms, started pulling back from him. It was a few moments before he realised this, when he did, he rolled over on to his back and groaned.

"Sorry." he said, apologising for getting carried away.

"I think I'd better go." he told her, getting up from the bed.

Alex panicked a little when he said this, she didn't want him to go, she didn't want to be alone, but she wasn't in the mood to sleep with him either.

"You don't have to go." she told him, hoping that he didn't think she was consenting to sleep with him.

"I'm not leaving you on your own, I just need to be alone for a while." he told her, he needed to calm down, and he couldn't do that if he stayed so close to her.

He found himself standing on one of the balconies, where he tried to get his body, and his emotions, under some kind of control, which at the moment was proving very difficult to do. Alex was back on Atlantis, safe and sound, but she wasn't back with him, not yet.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

**Date:** 18th October 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 7/8  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / OFC – Alexandra (from Doppelgänger / The Mating Instinct )  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me.  
**Summary:** When something goes wrong, Sheppard finds out just how deep his feelings for Alex go. ( Sequel to Doppelgänger )

Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

CHAPTER 7

The next few days Sheppard found very hard going, he had to watch as Alex, constantly reached out to Kai, while she almost, totally ignored him. Then he had to spend the night in the same room with her, and not touch her. This, he was finding very difficult to do, and it wasn't just because he couldn't make love to her, hell he could cope with that. It was the fact that he couldn't even hold her, she still kept her distance from him.

Becket eventually gave them the verdict on the tests he'd done.

"Well we haven't found any brain damage, but a couple of the tests, did revealed a small anomaly." Beckett told Alex, she was sitting down in the infirmary with Sheppard next to her.

"What anomaly?" Alex asked.

"We found a disturbance in your brain wave pattern. The electrical impulses that the brain uses to send signals to certain parts of the brain, they aren't reaching their intended destination."

"So what does that mean?" Sheppard frowned at Beckett.

"It's like when you throw a stone in to water, the ripples move from the centre towards the outer edges, it's a natural and smooth flowing pattern. Well the brain waves are smooth and flowing to a certain degree, but then the patter become erratic, something has, or is, interfering in their process."

"So how do you treat that?" Sheppard wanted to know.

"There really isn't a procedure that I could say would help in this case."

"So you're not going to do anything?"

"The only thing I can do is keep an eye on her progress, and help in anyway I can. But beyond that all I can suggest is to wait. The brain is a very complex part of the body, it will often find ways of compensating for these kinds of problems."

"Wait, that's your suggestion."

"I'm sorry Colonel, but there really isn't anything more I can do. She has no real damage to treat."

When they left the infirmary, Alex went looking for Kai, leaving Sheppard standing there in the hallway watching her go.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Sheppard was standing on the upper balcony in the Gate room, looking down on Alex, Teyla and Kai. He had a camera in his hands and he was taking photographs of Alex, he remembered that he didn't have any pictures of her, so he decided he'd take some.

It was now two weeks since she'd lost her memory and it still hadn't returned, she'd had no flashbacks, no images, nothing, about her time on Atlantis. He'd thought, by now, that she would have gotten some memory back.

He thought about what had happened last night when he'd entered his quarters, he'd told her earlier that they needed to talk. He wanted to know exactly what she thought of him, and what she thought about their relationship.

When he'd entered his quarters and found Alex pulling a t-shirt on, his body had reacted to the sight of her naked breasts. Alex heard the noise and pulled her t-shirt down and looked at him, she'd stood there and stared at him.

"I think I'd better go," he said backing out the door. "I'll come back later."

"But I thought you wanted to ..." Alex said, stopping when he hesitated in the doorway.

"Wanted to what?" he asked hoarsely, turning to face her.

"Wanted to talk... about us..."

"Talk." he groaned, "I want to do much more than talk." he stepped closer to her, saw her taking a step back, and there it was again, she was nervous. He could understand why she was nervous, but it still hurt. He wanted the old Alex back, the one who wouldn't back away from him when he moved closer to her. He wanted the Alex who would often instigate their lovemaking, who was just as eager to make love to him as he was to make love to her. And this Alex standing before him, wasn't her, he'd turned away from her and left.

He stopped taking pictures and went down to join them.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Alex had been talking animatedly to Teyla and Kai, but as soon as she saw Sheppard coming to join them she quietened down, Kai looked at her, confused by her sudden change, when he frowned at her she just glared at him.

She didn't have to look at Sheppard to know that he was staring at her, she could feel it. She still wasn't relaxed around him, probably because she kept second guessing herself. Which was only making her responses even more unnatural.

Teyla was saying something to Sheppard when Alex's stomach jerked.

"Ooh." she sucked in her breath as she felt the baby kick. It was the first time this had happened while she was in the company of others, she turned to Kai and grabbed his hand, "Feel that." she said pressing his hand against her stomach.

Sheppard sat at the table next to Teyla, with Alex facing him, Kai was sitting next to Alex. He'd been keeping his distance from her, not pushing her, trying to give her time to get to know him. But he didn't think it was working, she kept depending on Kai all the time, and she didn't seem to need anyone else, especially not him.

He looked at her stomach, she was just over five months pregnant with his child and she acted like he had nothing to do with it. He was getting very frustrated at having to watch her laugh and joke with Kai, while around him, she became quiet and pensive.

He watched as Alex said something to Kai, then she took hold of his hand and placed it on her stomach, she was letting Kai feel the baby kick. Sheppard let out a low groan, he quickly stood up and stormed out of the mess hall, he couldn't take any more of this.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Teyla followed him outside, and saw him leaning his outstretched hands against the wall. His head was lowered and he was taking deep, rhythmic breaths as he tried to calm down.

"Colonel, are you okay?" Teyla asked him.

He turned his head to look at her, "I can't take any more of this. I can't sit there every day and watch her, and not be able to touch her." he told her, his voice was full of pent up emotion.

"Doctor Beckett said you have to give it time."

"I know that, but everyday she seems to be getting closer to Kai, and further away from me." he bit out.

"Kai is an old friend, they have known each other since they were children. I don't think there is anything going on..."

He might have agreed with Teyla, had Alex been her normal self, but she wasn't.

Teyla decided to leave him alone, there really wasn't anything else she could do. This was something that Sheppard and Alex had to sort out between themselves.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Kai watched Sheppard storm out of the mess hall, he couldn't blame the guy, Alex seemed to be the only one who was oblivious to what was going on.

"Have you spoken to Sheppard yet?" he asked, her.

"No, not yet." she admitted, turning away when Kai shook his head.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, confused by her reluctance to speak to the guy.

"The matter is, I don't remember him or anyone else around here."

"Well you won't remember him if you don't talk to him. Why don't you just speak to the guy, tell him how you feel. You know Alex considering how you used to be with Sheppard, I can't believe you're acting like this."

"Like what?"

"Like you don't care for him."

"I don't remember him, how can I know what I feel for him?"

"Your staying in the same room with him, don't tell me you aren't sleeping with the guy."

"I'm not."

"You aren't." Kai said incredulously, "Well it's no wonder Sheppard's been walking around in such a bad mood."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Alex, the guy would have to be a saint, or be so in love with you that he'd let you treat him this way."

"It's only been two weeks."

"Two weeks! When you met him you were sleeping with him on the first day."

Alex glared at him.

"So you're telling me you don't fancy him?" he asked her, watched as her face reddened. "So you do still fancy him." he said answering the question for her.

"He's very good looking."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know how to act around him."

"You don't have to act, just be yourself."

"I've tried...but it's awkward."

"Then try harder."

"Why are you so set on me getting together with Sheppard?" she wanted to know.

"Because I remember how hard you fell for him when you met him. And Teyla told me how he reacted when he thought you'd died."

"Thought I'd died, what are you talking about?" she asked frowning at him.

"Ah, you don't know..." Kai said, grimacing when she waited for him to explain. "Me and my big mouth." he muttered.

He gave her a quick summary of what Teyla had told him, about how Sheppard had reacted, and how upset he'd been. Kai then went on to tell her he would be leaving Atlantis in a few days, that he needed to sort some a few problems of his own out. Alex asked if she could go with him and he told her she couldn't.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Sheppard walked back to the mess hall and saw Alex and Kai standing near the entrance, as he got closer he caught some of the conversation that they were having.

"...come with me." Kai said.

Sheppard clenched his jaw, what the hell was Kai playing at, asking her that.

"Why?" Alex asked.

"That's why." Kai told her, he stopped talking when he saw Sheppard approaching. "Look, I'll see you later, okay." he told Alex and left just as Sheppard came to a halt by Alex.

"What was Kai talking about?" he wanted to know what she'd say.

"Oh, nothing much." she answered.

If she thought she was going away with Kai, while she was pregnant with his child, she had another thing coming, he thought. He gave her some excuse and then went after Kai.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

It was half an hour before he saw Kai, he was coming down the corridor towards him, his anger and frustration was at boiling point. He kept thinking about what Kai had asked Alex and as soon as Kai was up close he reacted.

"You son of a bitch." He shouted as he flew at Kai, he started throwing punches at him.

Kai didn't know specifically, why Sheppard was fighting with him, but he knew it had to be about Alex. He wasn't about to just stand there and let Sheppard hit him, so Kai began hitting back. Neither of them was in a talkative mood, so they didn't question the reason behind the fighting.

Sheppard threw a punch at Kai and caught him in the mouth, splitting the skin on his knuckles as they scraped against Kai's teeth. Kai landed a punch on Sheppard's cheek, and saw him wince at the force of the impact from the punch. When Kai tried to grapple him, Sheppard twisted Kai's arms behind his back, he then linked his arms under Kai's and then linked his fingers together behind Kai's head and forced his head forward.

"You stay away from Alex, I don't want you anywhere near her from now on, you got that." Sheppard bit out.

"Just try and stop me." Kai choked out, as his head was bent further forward.

Kai hooked his leg around Sheppard's calf and pulled forward, then he forced his head up, throwing his weight back as he did. Sheppard went toppling backwards, grunting as Kai's body knocked the breath out of him. Kai rolled over and got up, then they started fighting again.

Ronon and Lorne came around the corner and saw them fighting, they quickly rushed up and managed to pull them apart.

"What the hell's going on?" Ronon shouted, looking from Sheppard to Kai.

"Ask him, he started it." Kai snarled, angrily, as he tried to free himself from Major Lorne's hold.

"You asked Alex to go away with you." Sheppard shouted, shrugging himself free of Ronon's hold.

"I what?" Kai blurted, totally confused.

"You asked her to leave with you."

"I did no such thing."

"I heard you."

"You couldn't have heard me, because I never asked her any such thing. Why would I?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe to get back at me."

"And you think I'd hurt Alex just to get back at you?"

"Hell, I don't know what you'd do any more."

"So when was I supposed to have asked her this?"

"When you were outside the mess hall." Sheppard said, and watched the comprehension dawn on Kai's face..

"I didn't ask her to 'come with me' I told her she 'couldn't come with me' and you would have heard that if you'd heard the whole conversation"

Sheppard frowned, wondered if he was telling the truth, he knew Kai would say any thing for his own purposes.

"I believe him." Ronon said, causing Sheppard to glare at him.

"You believe him? Why?" Sheppard asked incredulously, wondering why Ronon was suddenly siding with Kai.

"He's been hitting on Teyla the whole time he's been here. If he'd wanted Alex, I don't think he'd have been flirting with Teyla like he has been. Alex even joked about him falling for Teyla."

"Look I think I should go, it would probably be better for everyone if I wasn't around." Kai said, he really couldn't blame Sheppard for the way he was acting. Alex didn't seem to be giving the guy a chance.

"Yeah, it would," Sheppard agreed, but then added, "But Alex needs you..."

"I think that's the problem, she's been relying on me too much. She hasn't needed to remember anything. If I left, she'd have to get re-acquainted with everyone. It might help her in trying to remember."

Sheppard didn't say anything, he wondered if what Kai was saying could be true. Could his leaving help jog her memory, could it be that easy.

"I'll just let Alex know what I'm doing before I go." he said then walked away.

Sheppard grimaced, he wasn't sure Alex would speak to him after Kai had finished telling her what had happened, she'd probably blame him for making Kai going. And, he supposed, she'd be right, but he wasn't about to ask Kai to stay.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Sheppard finally decided he couldn't wait any longer he'd have to face her some time. He went back to his quarters and found her sitting there reading old mission reports, something she'd been doing the past week. Hoping that reading about something she'd done would jog her memory. She didn't look that upset, he thought.

"Did you see Kai?" he asked, when she didn't mention him.

"Yes I saw him."

"So everything is fine?" he ventured to ask.

"Kai told me..." she started to say, but he didn't let her finish.

"Look I never told him he had to go..."

"I know, he told me he had some things that he had to take care of."

"He did." Sheppard was surprised by this, he'd have thought Kai would have piled it on, and exaggerated the fight out of all proportion.

"Yes, why what where you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing, I just wondered if you were okay, you know with Kai leaving."

"I can't expect him to babysit me forever can I, I mean, there really isn't anything wrong with me."

"You can always ask me to babysit you." he volunteered, and noticed that she ignored his offer.

Alex thought about what Kai had told her, maybe she should just act like herself, and stop trying to second guess everything she did. He was watching her, and she could see he looked a little nervous. So she decided to ask him the same question he'd asked her, a while ago.

"Are you frightened of me." she asked, and saw him tense.

He didn't believe she was asking him that, nor the way she was asking him it, almost like she was teasing him, something she hadn't done since she'd lost her memory.

"Frightened of you? No, I'm not frightened of you, I'm more frightened of myself." he told her.

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I can be in the same room with you any more, and not want to make love to you." he admitted.

He waited to see how she'd react to his answer, would she shy away from him, or would she be curious enough to want to find out. He seemed to wait ages for her to decided if she wanted him or not.

"So do you want me to go?" he asked her.

Alex knew what he was really asking, she knew if she said no, it meant that she wanted to make love with him, answer yes, and he would walk out the door, and she couldn't be sure he'd come back, not this time.

"No, I don't want you to go." she told him.

He was just about to take a step towards the door, because he was convinced that she'd tell him to go. When she said no, his step faltered, and he stopped.

"You do know what you're agreeing to, don't you?" he asked, just to make sure she knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, I know what I'm agreeing to."

He'd never felt so awkward as he did right now, with Alex. He wasn't sure where to start, it was like making love to a stranger. He started by moving closer to her, and she didn't back away from him, which was something he'd been expecting her to do. He lifted his hand up and stroked her hair away from the side of her face. He slid his fingers in to her hair and clasped the back of her head, he gently tugged on her hair, making her lift her face up, then he lowered his head down and kissed her.

She responded to his kisses, more ardently than she had done the previous couple of times he'd kissed her. It felt so good just holding her and being with her again, that he could almost forget that she didn't remember him. He pulled her closer against his body, wanting to feel her as close as he could get her. Their kisses deepened, and he felt her hands sliding against his back, then holding him tightly. He carried on kissing her as he moved his hands around to the front of her, where he began to unbutton her shirt. He pushed the shirt from her shoulders, and let his hands slide down her back to unclasp her bra, he slid the bra off without any fuss.

Alex was finding it arousing, kissing him, and touching him, and she hadn't even realised that he'd removed the top half of her clothes, until he lowered his head down and started to kiss her breasts. That's when she started feeling a little nervous and self conscious, she knew he'd seen it all before, but knowing that didn't help her to relax.

She didn't know what the problem was, because she found him very attractive, and she was enjoying being with him, but something wasn't right, she just didn't know what. He took the rest of her clothes off and then his own, then he pushed her back on to the bed and joined her.

"You still okay with this, or do you want to stop?" he asked her, hoping that she didn't want to stop.

"I'm fine." she assured him, telling herself that it would be.

He accepted her answer, but he could tell that she was tense, and he could understand that. After all to Alex this would be like the first time that they'd made love. He kissed and stroked his way across her body, lingering on her stomach where he felt the baby kick.

"Did you feel that?" he asked, lifting his head from her stomach to look at her.

"Yes, of course I felt it." she said, she was suddenly aware that it was the first time he'd felt the baby kick. He spend a long time stroking her stomach and pressing his face against her.

He finally moved back up to kiss her mouth and neck, then he stroked his hand down between her thighs, and began caressing her. She wasn't as aroused as she should be, so he kissed his way down her body till he reached his destination. Alex jerked when she first felt his mouth between her thighs, but he carried on caressing her, using his lips and tongue. When he thought she was aroused enough, he moved over her, and rested against her.

"You sure this is alright, with the baby and that." he asked her, placing kisses against her neck.

"Yes, I did ask Beckett a while back, and he said it was fine, so long as I took it easy." she told him.

He was very aroused, it felt like ages since he'd made love to her, yet it was just over two weeks. Two weeks which had felt like a life time to him. He began to thrust his hips forward, entering her body slowly, he found her to be very tight, he could barely enter her.

"Alex you need to relax." he told her, as his erection went a little deeper inside. He gently rocked his hips back and forth against her, and tried to get her to relax. But she was still too tense, and this was creating too much pressure on him.

"I am relaxed." she mumbled, wincing as he thrust in to her.

"If you were relaxed I wouldn't be having a problem making love to you." he told her. Alex was holding back, she wouldn't let herself go and he knew it.

"I don't think this is working." he groaned, as the pressure against his erection didn't ease up. He went to withdraw from her, but Alex wrapped her legs around him, preventing him from doing so.

"No, don't, I'll relax, I promise." she said, she didn't want him to leave her, she needed this, needed him.

"You don't have to do this just for me."

"It's not just for you, I want it too."

He lifted his head up to look at her, trying to see if she was telling him the truth, she certainly looked like she was telling the truth. He did everything he could think of to arouse her more, eventually the tension on his erection eased slightly. But she was still too tight and he found himself climaxing before he managed to bring Alex to a climax. He began kissing his way down her body, intending on satisfying her, but she stopped him.

"Alex?" he said questioningly.

"It's alright, I'm fine, you don't have to..." she told him.

"I know I don't have to, I want to." he told her, attempting to caress her again.

"Please, just forget it." she told him, she wasn't sure what had gone wrong, but it hadn't been his fault, it had been hers. She hadn't let herself react naturally, she'd kept second guessing herself. Anticipating how she thought she would react, and that had just made things worse.

Sheppard wasn't sure when things had gone wrong, but something had changed while he'd been making love to her. She'd become tense again, and the pressure on him had sent him spiralling in to a climax before he'd had a chance to satisfy Alex. Then when he'd tried to satisfy her, she'd stopped him, which only made him feel even more worse than he already did.

Lying next to her and holding her, he began thinking that it was time to start making changes. He couldn't go on any longer pretending that things would turn out alright, because they might not, and he had to accept that, even if he didn't want to.

But he wasn't about to let go of her completely, he still loved her, and she was still carrying his child. The next day he moved out of his quarters, leaving Alex, alone, in the room, it was easier for him to just move a few things, and he didn't want her having to start moving her stuff around.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Over the next two weeks he adjusted to being on his own, he didn't like it, but he was used to it. And most of his time had been spent working, so he hadn't really had time to brood on Alex. Which was probably a good thing, because lately whenever they had a conversation it tended to end up almost like an argument. Mostly because of him, he was feeling very frustrated, he still wanted her, and she still didn't remember him.

He stopped filing mission reports and left his office, he needed to take a walk. He saw Teyla as he came out of his office and headed over to her.

"Hey, Teyla, have you seen Alex." he asked.

"She's probably with Doctor Beckett." she told him.

"Beckett, is something wrong." he asked alarmed.

"No, she said she was having a scan, of some sort." Teyla told him, reassuring him that everything was okay. But she saw the change in him immediately and wondered what was wrong.

"So she's with Beckett, you say." he sounded angry, and Teyla didn't understand why. She watched as he left and headed towards the infirmary.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

She'd gone to have a scan all by herself, he thought, didn't she think he'd want to know what was going on, it was his baby as well. When he reached the infirmary she was not there, she'd left a while ago, he was told. He headed towards McKay's lab, Ronon had mentioned to him that Alex seemed to be spending a lot of time there. Yeah, she seemed to spend a lot of time with everyone, except him.

He stood in the doorway of McKay's lab and saw her, leaning against the bench reading a book. Right now he was feeling angry, frustrated, and a little confused by her.

"McKay, mind giving us a few minutes." Sheppard asked him.

McKay was just about to go off on a lecture about it being his lab, but he decided against it when he saw the look Sheppard threw him. He silently left his lab and went to wait in the mess hall, he needed something to eat anyway.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sheppard asked once McKay had left.

Alex stared at him.

"How's the baby doing?" he asked her, coming to stand right beside her.

"The baby is fine." she told him.

"Yeah, well if I'd been there when you had the scan, I wouldn't have needed to ask you now, would I." he bit out.

Alex paled a little, then her face reddened, she hadn't asked him, because she didn't think he'd want to be bothered. Not since he'd left her alone in their room.

"Believe me that isn't an immaculate conception you have there." he told her pointing to her stomach.

"I know that." she replied.

"Do you, because you act like I had nothing to do with it." he told her. He didn't want to fight with her, but if he'd lost her, he wasn't about to lose his child as well.

"I know you had something to do with it, but it's not easy being in a relationship with someone you don't remember."

"It's no picnic for me either."

"I know it must be hard..."

"Hard, you don't know how hard it is. You don't know what you're missing, I do."

Sheppard moved closer to her, he could see the nervousness in her eyes, and he didn't like it. He wanted to see what he used to see before, a strong, powerful, attraction, which he hadn't seen in her since she'd lost her memory.

"This..." he said, placing his hand on the swell of her stomach, "is our baby, mine and yours." he told her.

"I know..."

"Do you?" he asked..

"Of course I do..."

"Do you remember me putting it there?" he asked her.

"You know I don't." she answered him, her nervousness was slowly ebbing away and was being replaced by anger.

"Well I do, I remember everything about it, every touch, every feeling, every kiss." he groaned as the images flooded his mind, he leaned his head against her forehead. He just wanted to hold her tightly, and make love to her, like they used to do. But he knew he couldn't, because Alex still had no recollection of him.

"I may not be involved in your life as much as I want to be, but that isn't going to be the same for my baby. I want to know everything that goes on, all the scans, the upsets, anything. So remember that, because I am not going to just fade in to the background over this." he lifted his head up and looked at her.

Alex's eyes glinted at him, and he drew in a sharp breath, a little shocked by the look. She was looking at him the way she used to look at him when he got her mad, he couldn't stop himself as he leaned forward to kiss her. Something else he realised about her, she stood her ground, and she didn't draw back from him. The kiss didn't last long, he lifted his head up to see that she was still angry.

"Remember, it's my baby too." he told her, then he let go of her before he completely lost it and tried to take it further. He walked towards the door

He'd just reached the doorway when he heard the loud bang as something hit the wall beside the door. He froze, he saw the book falling to the floor, he couldn't believe it, he turned around to see her glaring at him.

"Did you just throw something at me?" he asked, incredulously.

"Me, no... the er..." she pointed towards the book on the floor, "the book just fell off the side." she told him, she looked at him as if she dared him to contradict her.

He lifted his head as if to nod okay, then he continued out of the door, he suddenly started smiling. Now that was his Alex, he thought, so she was still in there. Maybe he should get her angry more often, she seemed to act more natural when she got mad. The only problem there was that he couldn't get her mad while she was pregnant. But at least he knew she was still there, all he had to do was find a way to reach her.

TBC...

>>>>>>>>>>ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

**Date:** 31st October 2007  
**Author:** Kazavid  
**Chapter:** 8 / 8  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** John Sheppard / OFC – Alexandra (from Doppelgänger / The Mating Instinct )  
**Archiving:** None  
**Warnings:** Sexual Content  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Feedback:** Yes  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and it's character do not belong to me.  
**Summary:** When something goes wrong, Sheppard finds out just how deep his feelings for Alex go. ( Sequel to Doppelgänger )

Didn't Think I'd Let You Get Away...Did You

CHAPTER 8

Sheppard was telling the others about one of the planets that they had to go to, something about diplomatic relations.

"Any chance I can go with you?" Alex asked, looking around at the others, then at Sheppard.

"No! You can't go." He told her, abruptly. He saw the hurt expression on her face, and he regretted being so abrupt with her. But he couldn't help it, it had been an automatic response, he didn't want her going off world at the moment, not after the last time.

Alex clenched her jaw and tried not to show that his answer had hurt, but she couldn't do it. She stood up and walked away, excusing herself to everyone.

Teyla gave Sheppard a reproachful look, he glared at her, he didn't need the silent rebuke from her, he had enough to deal with, without anyone else adding to it.

"Surely you could have let her come with us." Teyla said.

"You don't understand." he said, but he wasn't in the mood to start explaining why he'd said no.

"I understand you do not wish her to get hurt, but this is a simple..." Teyla said, trying to reason with him.

"Simple! Nothing is every simple." he bit out, feeling angry at himself for the way things had suddenly gone.

He followed Alex outside, he saw her entering one of the transporters and he shouted her, but she ignored him. He tried to catch it before the door closed but he was just too late, he kicked the closed door. Damn it, why couldn't anything ever go right for a change. He wondered if he should go after her, try to explain why he didn't want her going off world. The transporter door opened and he hesitated about going in, he wasn't going to change his mind over this, and knowing him, he'd probably just make it worse. He decided to head back to the mess hall, he'd see her later.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Since Sheppard had vetoed any chance she had of going off world, she'd taken to wandering around Atlantis, exploring it, hoping to find something that she would remember, but so far nothing had jogged her memory. She missed Sheppard being in the same room with her, she hadn't realised just how much she'd miss him until he'd gone.

She found herself outside McKay's lab, she could see he was working on something, so she quietly entered the lab.

"What are you doing?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder.

McKay jumped, startled by her voice, he dropped the small artefact that he'd been holding, on to the work bench.

"Damn, I nearly had it then." he cursed, he looked at Alex and glared at her, but she just smiled at him. She was comfortable in his presence, she didn't know why, she just was. Probably because she didn't feel like he expected something from her.

"Nearly had what?" she asked, looking at the artefact that he'd been working on.

"This thing should work, but it's not co-operating."

"Is it broken?"

"The stupid thing needs someone with the Ancient gene to operate it." he told her.

"Don't you have the gene?" she asked

"Yes, but some things don't always work with someone who's had gene therapy, sometimes they need a natural gene carrier." he said.

"Want me to try?" Alex volunteered, she was a natural gene carrier.

"Sheppard is on his way down here, he's going to try and get it to work." he told her.

"I could still try, couldn't I."

"I think you should wait for Sheppard."

"Here, let me see it." she said, reaching over his shoulder, she grabbed hold of the artefact and held it in her hand.

"What is it?" she asked, it looked just like a mobile phone, only smaller.

"That's what I hope to find out. When I get it working, I should be able to download the data from it and find out what it is."

"It's not doing anything." she said, stating the obvious.

"Maybe you're holding it wrong." he suggested, so Alex closed her hand around the device.

"It's getting hot." she told him, it was heating up fast, and she couldn't open her hand.

"Hot, it shouldn't be getting hot." McKay said puzzled.

"Well it is, and it's getting hotter." she told him.

"Then put it down."

"I'm trying, but I can't open my hand."

McKay grabbed hold of her hand and tried to prise her fingers open, just then Sheppard walked in to the room.

"What are you two doing?" he wanted to know, as he watched McKay holding Alex's hand.

"We're trying to get this thing out of her hand."

McKay managed to prise a couple of her fingers open, but before he could prise the others open he yelped as an electrical shock zapped both him and Alex.

Alex was jerked backwards and Sheppard caught her in his arms.

"McKay what the hell were you thinking getting Alex to..." he shouted, worried that Alex or the baby had been hurt.

"It wasn't his fault, he told me not to touch it." Alex told him, shaking her hand which was tingling painfully.

"Then why did you touch it." he asked loudly.

"I don't know, curiosity I suppose." she rubbed her hand against the side of her head.

"Curiosity! You could have gotten yourself killed."

"You're over exaggerating." she told him.

"You think so."

"Yes." she said, now her head was hurting,_ that's all she needed, she thought, another headache._

"Why are you rubbing your head." he asked, when he noticed her rubbing her head.

"I have a headache."

"Since when?"

"Since you arrived." she said sarcastically.

That was it, he dragged her to see Doctor Beckett, who after examining her declared that she was fine. The headache had already started to ease up by the time she left the infirmary, Beckett suggested that she should try to relax, maybe do some meditation with Teyla.

It was while they were walking along the corridor that Alex heard Sheppard say something, 'I'll go to bed if you come with me'.

"What did you say?" unable to believe what he'd just said to her.

"What?" he frowned at her.

"You just said something, what was it?"

"I didn't say anything." he told her.

Alex frowned, she could have sworn he'd said something.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked her, she was acting a little odder than usual.

"I'm fine." she said, she wasn't about to tell him that she was hearing voices. She didn't want to spend the rest of the day having tests done by Doctor Beckett.

"I'm going to the mess hall... do you want to join me?" he asked, hopefully.

"Sure." she said, seeing the surprised look on his face. But ever since he'd left her alone, she'd found herself wanting to be closer to him, despite the fact they they invariable ended up arguing. She was attracted to him, and she didn't feel so nervous around him any more. Probably due to the fact that she'd had to make, so called, new friends with her, 'old friends' since Kai had gone.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

He was a little surprised she'd accepted his invitation, he'd convinced himself she would decline it. So all he had to do now was talk to her, and try not to let it end in an argument like it usually did.

"How's the baby doing?" he asked her, that was a safe enough subject he thought.

"Beckett says the baby is doing great."

"What have you been doing with yourself?" He asked her, leaning back in his chair to watch her. Since he'd told her she couldn't go off world for the foreseeable future she'd not asked to go again. And he was curious as to what she was doing, other than keeping McKay company that was.

"Reading mission reports."

"Still? Which one are you up to?"

"The last one, the one on Seira."

"Ah, that one." he grimaced, that was one mission he wished he could forget about.

"Yes, I can't believe what they did..."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not remember what they did."

"Oh, of course, sorry." she said, realising why he didn't want her to talk about it.

Her head began throbbing, and she tried to relax, as Beckett had said she should do, but she couldn't. She bent her head forward, looking down towards the floor, but she wasn't looking at the floor, she was trying to concentrate on the image that had suddenly popped in to her mind. She was standing in a shower with Sheppard, he had his back to her and she was running her soapy hands all over his body, and she seemed to be concentrating on one particular part of his anatomy.

"Alex!" Sheppard said loudly.

"What?" she asked, quickly looking up, her face flamed, as she looked straight in to his eyes, she felt like he knew what she'd been seeing in her mind.

"Do you want a coffee?" he asked her. "You look a bit flushed, are you feeling hot?"

"It's a bit warm in here." she said, lying as to why her face was red.

"So do you want a coffee?" he asked her again.

Alex tried to answer him, but before she could, she got caught up in another image, Sheppard was lying on his back, beneath her, she was straddling his hips, moving against him, she heard him speaking 'Oh god, don't stop...keep going'...

"Alex!" he said prompting her for an answer. She snapped out of the memory and looked at him, her face flamed at the erotic images that suddenly plagued her mind.

"Er... no, I feel a bit tired, I think I'll just go to bed and have a rest." she said, she didn't even wait for him to say anything, she just got up and left.

What the hell had happened, he wanted to know, was it something he'd said. They seemed to be getting along just fine, and not an argument in sight, so why had she just upped and left.

"Sir." someone spoke behind him.

"What!" he snapped, turning to look at the young technician standing before him, with a terrified look on his face. "Sorry, what is it?" he asked, he'd been snapping a lot lately, at everyone.

"Doctor Weir wants to see you."

"Fine, I'll go see her." he told him, he turned back to see Alex exiting the mess hall.

Later when he went looking for her to tell her that he'd be going off world for a few days, he couldn't find her. He'd wanted to tell her, if she needed him for anything, which he doubted, she'd have to ask Elizabeth to relay a message to him. In the end he just left the message with Elizabeth.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

The past few days she'd been getting a lot of random images, mostly of her and Sheppard. She'd had a few images of the rest of the team, but nothing she had actually been able to recall. So although she had these images, it still didn't give her a real insight as to how she felt emotionally.

She was in Zelenka's lab, still reading the last mission report, the one from Seira. She hadn't had a chance to read everyone's point of view on the mission, so she was just finishing off the rest of the teams reports. The one thing that was evident in all of their reports, was how much Sheppard had been affected when he'd thought she'd been killed. Kai had mentioned it to her, but he hadn't know too much about it, so these reports gave her more of an idea of how things had been.

Her head began to throb with one of the most painful headache's she'd ever had. She must have made a sound because Zelenka came over to her and asked her what was wrong.

"My head is killing me." she told him, closing her eyes because the light was making it worse.

"Have you taken anything for it?" he asked her.

"No, I..." she broke off as her head throbbed unmercifully.

She didn't remember Zelenka walking her to the infirmary, nor Doctor Beckett checking her over. All she could remember was the intense pain that had made her cry in agony.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Alex began to stir, she rolled over on to her side and snuggled under the covers, then she became aware of voices. Not again, she thought, thinking that she was hearing things.

"Alex, how are you feeling?" Doctor Beckett asked her.

She opened her eyes to see that she was in the infirmary.

"Did I faint?" she asked.

"No you never fainted, when Zelenka brought you in here you were in a lot of pain. We had to give you something to calm you down." he told her.

"Is the baby alright?" she asked, rubbing her hand across her stomach.

"The baby is fine, we monitored you and the baby throughout the night." he told her.

"I've been here all night?"

"Yes, now how do you feel?"

"I feel fine." she said, realising that the headache was practically gone.

"No more headache?"

"No, it's gone." she told him, and, she also realised, something else was gone, her memory loss. She no longer had any memory loss, she remembered everything, right down to the last detail.

"Well I'd like to keep you here a little longer, I think you should have someone keep an eye on you."

"Where's John?"

Doctor Beckett looked at her with surprise, he hadn't heard Alex refer to the Colonel as John since before she'd lost her memory.

"Colonel Sheppard is off world until tomorrow." he told her.

"Oh."

"I noticed that you referred to the Colonel as John, does this mean that things a getting better between the two of you?" he asked.

"I'm not sure about that... but I er...I seem to be getting my memory back." Alex announced, her face reddened with embarrassment at the look Beckett gave her.

"Really, since when."

"Since I got that shock in McKay's lab."

"And you're only telling me this now." Doctor Beckett berated her.

"Yeah, well I wasn't sure at first, I kept hearing John's voice. And I just thought..." she trailed off.

"Thought you were going a little 'crazy'" Beckett finished for her.

"Yes."

"I don't suppose you've told the Colonel about any of this?"

"No, but I will, as soon as he gets back." She told him, she'd definitely tell him as soon as she could.

"I'll have to run a few tests."

"Sure, go ahead." she sighed, she had nothing else to do anyway.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

When Sheppard and the team returned, Alex had been asleep, so she didn't know he was back. Not until later, when she saw Teyla coming down the corridor towards her, Alex rushed over to her.

"You're back." she stated to Teyla.

"Alex, yes I'm back, is there a problem?"

"Oh, no, no problem. So John is back as well?" she asked, making sure.

"Yes, he's back. You called him John, you haven't called him that since... " Teyla looked at Alex and noticed the difference in her. "You have your memory back." she said, and smiled when Alex nodded.

"Welcome back." Teyla said teasingly.

"Thanks, I just hope everyone forgives me for the way I acted."

"I think everyone understood why you acted the way you did." Teyla said.

"I hope so. Do you know where John is?"

"He was in the Gate room a few moments ago."

"You don't mind if I cut things short, do you. I have a Lieutenant Colonel I need to see right away." she told Teyla.

"Of course not." Teyla laughed and watched Alex race off.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Alex slowed down as she approached the Gate room, she stood in the doorway, a little hesitant to enter at first, that was until she saw him across the room, talking to a security detail. She waited a minute or two for him to finish talking, but he seemed to be taking ages. She couldn't wait any longer, she started walking towards him, but before she reached him he started heading towards the door that was on the other side of the Gate room.

"John!" she shouted him before he reached the door. He tensed and stopped, she just hoped that he wasn't mad at her, for how she'd been with him.

He froze at the sound of Alex's voice, she'd called him John, he hadn't heard her call him that for what felt like a life time, and the tone of her voice, was that of familiarity. He turned around to look at her, his eyes hooded, as he was reluctant to show exactly what he was feeling, just in case he was mistaken.

But as soon as he saw her, he knew she was different, she was looking at him like she used to look at him. He found himself unable to move, he stood there and watched her come running towards him. She barrelled in to his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck, but she'd hit him so forcefully that he'd lost his balance and went toppling backwards.

He hit the floor none to gently, but he didn't feel anything except Alex, who crushed her mouth over his and started kissing the life out of him. He groaned, as his body instantly reacted to the touch, and feel, of her as she lavished hungry kisses on him, he couldn't help but respond to her. The both of them were oblivious to the whistling, and hoots of 'yeah' that was being bandied around the room.

Alex moved her legs till she was sitting astride his hips, she could feel how aroused he was. This only incited her to lavish even more needy kisses on him, which didn't help the situation. He was so frustrated he couldn't resist, as she pressed her mouth all over him, his face, his neck and then his chest where she was busy trying to push his shirt up.

"Alex?" he said, hoarsely, pushing her head up so that he could see her. She smiled at him her eyes full of need and hunger, and there was also a glint of mischief there.

"I wouldn't say I was 'Alex' just yet, I'm what McKay said I was 'a nymphomaniac'." she told him teasingly.

He gasped as she pressed her butt down over his burgeoning erection.

"Is the 'sex crazed pilot' up for it?" she asked, pressing her mouth against his ear.

"What do you think?" he asked, knowing she could feel how hard he was.

She laughed and pressed her mouth against his neck where she lightly bit him, causing him to groan, and squirm beneath her. The room had suddenly gone silent, and it was only then that Alex became aware of where they where, she glanced up and saw everyone in the room watching them.

"I think we have an audience." she whispered, "Do you think they'd believe me if I said I was sleepwalking?" she asked.

"No." he laughed. "So you remember me now do you?" he watched her nod.

"Didn't think I'd let you get away...did you?" she asked him, "Besides I still owe you that forfeit for catching me."

"Yes you do, don't you, and I know just what you can do as a payment." he told her, pulling her face down so that he could kiss her, feverishly. He couldn't get enough, he wanted her so much, and he wanted her now.

Someone shouted something, and Alex blushed, they were still lying on the floor of the Gate room.

"Major, could you..." Sheppard looked up at Lorne, who was laughing down at them.

"Take over?" Lorne said, smiling, "Consider it done." he told him.

Sheppard got up and dragged Alex up with him, he kept her close against his body, trying to cover the fact that he was in a highly aroused state. They literally dragged each other out of the Gate room, and headed along the corridor towards their room.

"Alright, the shows over, everyone back to work." Lorne shouted, trying to quieten everyone down. He glanced along the corridor to where Sheppard and Alex where, and wondered how long it would be before Colonel Sheppard resumed his duties. Definitely not in the next twenty four hours, he laughed, well at least they'd have a happier Sheppard to deal with from now on.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

As they walked along the corridor, John couldn't keep his hands off her, he turned and pushed her back against the wall.

"I don't think I can wait." he told her, opening his mouth to kiss her. "I need you so much, I won't make it to the bedroom." he said, gasping as he felt her grind her body against his. "That's really not helping me here." he said, shuddering with the force of his arousal.

"It's just a little bit further." she said, dragging him along the corridor.

As soon as they reached their room they fell on the bed and began frenziedly undressing each other.

"You get to be on top this time." he told her, leaning over her as he stroked his tongue over her nipples and began kissing and suckling on the ripe buds.

"Why do I get to be on top." she asked, arching her back against his mouth.

"Because you're seven months pregnant, and I don't want to crush the baby." he said, smacking her thigh, before he rolled on to his back and smiled up at her expectantly.

Smiling coyly back at him, she climbed on top, and settled her weight on his thighs.

"You're too far down, you need to be a bit higher." he told her, trying to pull her further up towards his hips.

"Who's in charge here?" she asked, leaning down to kiss his stomach.

His stomach muscles, contracted at the touch of her mouth on his skin. "I never said you were in charge, I said you were on top." he laughed, "And you'd better hurry up, it's been a long time, and I can't handle too much foreplay right now."

She grabbed hold of him, and stroked her hands along the hard, silken, length of his erection, she tightened her hold around him, making him buck his hips up in to her hands.

"Alex!" he growled, she was driving him crazy with her teasing.

She wasn't up to to much foreplay herself, so she scooted up till she was positioned over him, then she slowly eased herself down on him. Moaning as he thrust the last few inches of his shaft deeply inside her, her muscles clenched, and then relaxed, as they adjusted to accommodate him.

"I thought I was setting the pace." she gasped, as she felt him throbbing inside her.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." he said hoarsely.

She started moving on him, and he couldn't stop the low groans that escaped from his throat, it felt like forever since he'd been with her like this. He splayed his hands over her stomach and felt the baby moving. He was fascinated by the change in her body, and overwhelmed with the idea of their baby growing inside her.

He lifted himself up and pressed his face against her breasts, which were thrusting invitingly towards his mouth. He stroked and caressed the soft mounds before him, making her cry out, and whimper with the pleasure he gave her. He slid his hands around her back and pulled her closer, pressing his mouth just beneath her breasts, he then trailed his lips down to her stomach.

"I can't believe we're really here, like this." he whispered, still finding it hard to believe that this wasn't a dream.

He held her hips as she lifted up and then dropped down sharply, making him penetrate her more deeply. He moaned as he felt her body tighten around his shaft, squeezing him just enough to almost tip him over the edge. He laid back down against the bed as her hips rose and fell in an ever increasing temp.

"So do you remember everything?" he asked, watching her closely. She opened her mouth and closed her eyes as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Yes, I remember everything." she said, clasping his shoulders, as she bend down over him.

"So when did it come back." he asked curiously, he stroked his hands up and down her thighs as she continued to rise and fall on him.

"It seems to have started when I got that shock in McKay's lab. Beckett thinks the shock is what actually did it."

"McKay's lab! And you're only just telling me now." he said loudly, groaning when she suddenly slammed her butt down hard against his groin.

"Well I didn't know what was happening." she said slamming her hips down again.

"How could you not know?" he cried out, _she was going to kill him with pleasure if she wasn't careful._

"I got a few images, I didn't know where or when they were from."

"What images?" he wanted to know. She blushed when he asked, and he started laughing, "Come on what images did you see, or can I guess." he asked.

She didn't say anything, she just started moving her hips quicker and harder.

"You tied me up." she said, leaning down to kiss him.

"Ah, those images." he smiled at her, "You tied me up too." he retorted teasingly.

"You bit me." she said, moving her mouth on to his neck where she lightly bit him and left a love bite.

"You bit me back." he said hoarsely, feeling her tongue stroke soothingly across his skin.

"You tried to get me pregnant." she lifted her head up so that she could look at him, he was shocked by the intense desire he could see in her eyes.

"Just in case you don't remember, I not only tried to get you pregnant, I did get you pregnant."

He felt her muscles clenching tightly along his erection, so he grasped her hips and held her firmly while he increased his thrusts against her. As her climax started to hit she grabbed hold of his waist for stability, her body began to tremble and shake as her orgasm peaked. She cried out and clutched him tighter, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. He didn't wait for her climax to finish, instead he began driving his hips up harder, the friction as Alex's muscles clinging and squeezing on him sent him in to his own vibrating world of pleasure, as he felt himself explode and spill his essence inside her.

"I love you." he said fiercely, pulling her down on top of him, where he kissed her over and over, not wanting to stop.

"I love you too." she told him, holding him just as fiercely.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Two Months Later

He felt exhausted, the muscles in his hand and arm were killing him, god knew how Alex must be feeling, he thought.

"Ooh..." Alex moaned, making him feel even more helpless.

"Want me to get the nurse?" he asked, stroking his hand over her forehead.

"No...ooh...rub my back." she told him, she rolled on to her side and presented her back to him.

He willingly obliged her, pressing the palm of his hand on the small of her back he began rubbing his hand over her.

"Harder." she murmured, giving a low moan as the pain squeezed around her stomach.

He pressed a little harder, stroking his palm vigorously over the small of her back, trying to help ease the contraction she was having. The muscles in his arm were protesting, but it was nothing compared to the pain she was going through, he thought. He felt so helpless watching her as each pain seemed to last a little longer and occur more frequently.

"Sure you don't want me to get the nurse, or Beckett?" he asked her again.

"No, help me to get off this bed." she said, lifting herself up, she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"I don't think you should be..."

"I'm just going to lean against the bed." she told him before he could protest any further.

She rested her hand on his shoulder and slid off the bed.

"You sure you don't want..."

"John if you ask me one more time if I need the nurse, it will be you who'll be needing the nurse." she informed him.

"Sorry." he didn't know what else to do, he hated watching her go through all this pain, without being able to do anything about it.

Over the next several hours it was the same routine, one of the nurses would periodically check on Alex, write on a chart, smile, and tell them everything was going fine. John was getting a little panicky as Alex moaned and cried with the pain, and he really didn't like it when she insisted on walking all over the place. He kept hovering behind her wondering if something was going to happen.

A few hours later and he was feeling like a nervous wreck, Alex couldn't seem to keep still. She constantly got on and off the bed, which agitated the hell out of him, as he just wanted her to stay put on the bed.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

"This is all your fault." Alex moaned at him, as she lay on the bed, squeezing the life out of his hand. _Boy did she have one hell of a grip, he thought, she was gripping it so tight he was actually wincing._

"Yes I know, and if I could go through the pain instead of you, I would." he told her, placing the cool damp clothe over her forehead.

"Alright, Alex, when you feel the next contraction I want you to push." Beckett told her.

When the pain hit, she began pushing, and pushing, and pushing. She moaned as her energy suddenly waned and she had to stop to take a breath.

"Your doing fine lass, everything is coming along nicely." Beckett said.

"How are you feeling?" John asked, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Tired, sore, hungry, really hungry." she muttered, cursing as another contraction hit.

"Not too long now Alex, you just need to keep pushing." Beckett kept encouraging her to push, as did John.

"Alright, I can see the head, Alex can you hold of pushing for a second I just need to monitor the baby."

"Sure." she gasped, clenching her muscles as the pain started to die down.

"You want to see the baby's head Colonel." Beckett asked him.

John moved down and saw the baby's head crowning, he was amazed at the amount of hair the baby had.

"It' has a lot of hair doesn't it."

"Aye, it does at that." Beckett laughed.

"I need you to give a real big push for this next one, lass."

"Mm...ooh..." Alex cried as the contraction hit.

John was holding her hand talking encouragingly to her, and also watching as the baby's head emerged. He was speechless by it all, and overwhelmed by how quickly everything happened once Alex had started to push with the contractions.

"You're doing great Alex." Beckett said, as he kept monitoring the baby's heartbeat.

"Did I tell you how much I love you." John whispered against her ear.

"Yes, and I love you to." she replied, groaning as another contraction hit.

"I need you to give one really big push to get the shoulders out, can you do that."

"Yes...I think..." Alex bit out.

John stood over her and placed a kiss on her forehead, he held her hand tightly and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her up as she tried to push the baby out.

"That's it... keep going,... almost there." Beckett told her.

"Wow, look at that." John gasped, as he watched the baby slide out.

"Is it okay?" Alex asked, leaning up, John still had his arm around her back, as they looked at Beckett checking the baby over.

"He's fine, and he looks perfectly healthy."

"It's a boy?" John croaked, his throat was clogged with his emotions.

"Aye, it's a boy." Beckett lifted the baby up and placed him on Alex's stomach, covering him with a blanket. "I'll get one of the nurses to come an check him over in a short while, and also to check on Alex." he said, leaving them alone for a few minutes to bond with their son.

"He looks so small." John commented when Beckett had left them alone.

"He's not that small, I'd say he was over 8lb." Alex laughed.

They couldn't stop looking at the baby, or stroking his face, Alex bent over and kissed his head. Then she couldn't stop crying, as her emotions were a little stretched. Then John found his own emotions overwhelmed by it all, and he had to wipe away a tear that suddenly escaped from the corner of his eye.

"I just need to check everything is okay." the nurse said as she came in and started fussing around Alex and the baby.

Beckett came back and finished up with Alex and the baby.

"Colonel, do you want to cut the cord." Beckett asked him, holding out a pair of surgical scissors.

"Okay." John coughed nervously, taking the scissors from him.

"Just there." Beckett pointed to where he should cut.

John was getting a little choked again, and had to cough to clear his throat, then he took a few deep breaths.

"You feeling alright Colonel." Beckett asked him.

"I feel fine." he replied his voice a little strained with all the emotion.

The nurse cleaned the baby up as much as she could and placed him back with Alex, while Beckett made sure the placenta and everything else was as it should be.

John bent down by Alex and kissed her, watching as she cradled their son at the side of her. He noticed that she was shivering and trembling.

"Are you Okay?" he asked a little concerned, he looked over at Beckett who was still checking on a few things. He asked him if there was anything wrong with her.

"There's no need to worry, there's nothing wrong, it's just the body's reaction to the birth. It takes a lot of energy and stamina to give birth, and a lot of women feel pretty shaky after it."

"Why don't you hold him for a bit, I'm feeling pretty tired." Alex said, her energy had suddenly deserted her and she could hardly keep her eyes open.

John took the baby from her and cradled him in his arms, murmuring quietly to the baby, while Alex fell asleep.

>>>>>ooooo>>>>>

Alex woke up a few hours later to feel John lying on the bed, spooned against her back, and to see the baby asleep in a cot beside the bed. She leaned over and touched the baby's shock of thick dark hair, he did have a lot of dark hair she thought, smiling.

"You're awake." John said behind her, tightening his hold around her waist

"Mm, this little fella isn't though." she said, picking the baby up and laying him on the bed between her and John.

"You look beautiful." he told her leaning towards her to kiss her. He pulled back and looked down at the baby.

"So which name did you decide on." Alex asked him.

"I was thinking about Aaron Sheppard."

"I like that, but I think you should call him Aaron John Sheppard."

"Sure you want to give him that name?"

"Yes, sure."

"Welcome to the world Aaron John Sheppard." John whispered, as he stroked his finger across his son's cheek.

Then all hell broke loose as the baby suddenly decided to test his lungs out, Alex couldn't stop laughing at the totally shocked look on John's face, as he listened to the decibel level that his new born son, could produce. _Well he did ask for it, she thought._

THE END...

Hope you enjoyed the story, and thank you for taking the time to read it. And I appreciate each and every review, thank you.

>>>>>>>>>>oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo>>>>>>>>>>


End file.
